Binds Like A Blessing
by Efflorescent.Hours
Summary: KakashixOC [Starting with Kakashi's time in ANBU and beyond.] Sora is Kakashi's old friend and new teammate in ANBU. She is skilled, successful, & highly praised for her skills in seduction and poisons. And Kakashi notices her broken heart because it looks just like his. Sometimes things that bind hearts are blessings in disguise. KakashixOC
1. Team Ro

**Binds Like a Blessing**

_Chapter 1: Team Ro_

_All rights go to Kishimoto, however Sora and Yukio are created characters by this author. Everything else, I do not claim. Also, read the author's note at the end. Thanks!_

* * *

"Let's see your mask, Sora."

Readjusting the covers over her body, Sora reached for the porcelain mask on her nightstand. Brushing back her long strands of dark red hair, she donned her mask; a clean white piece with four, dark purple triangular streaks curling from her chin, forehead, and each cheek. In the middle, a golden beak gently jutted out.

Yukio leaned up on his elbow to study Sora's mask from above. He smirked a little, his eyes hungrily trailing from her mask down to her body under her white comforter. He reached out and traced the red tattoo on her upper left shoulder that was surrounded by the black patterns of a summoning jutsu mark. Yukio smirked as goosebumps rose on Sora's skin.

"Welcome to ANBU, Sora," said Yukio.

Sora smiled as she removed her mask, carefully putting it back on the nightstand. Turning on her side, she faced Yukio, placing a hand on his chest. "Lord Hokage assigned me to Team Ro, under Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi wishes you were under him," Yukio growled as moved over Sora's body.

Sora giggled as she wrapped her arms around Yukio, her amethyst eyes sparkling. "I don't know, Yukio. Kakashi is pretty easy on the eyes," Sora teased. "Remember, back when we were in the Academy, it was between you, him, and Sarutobi Asuma that all the girls loved."

Yukio smiled softly. His hand trailed up the Sora's bare side, over her shoulder, and rested on her neck, over the thin golden chain with a small golden swallow pendant that rested in the hollow of her neck. Without warning his hand clamped down on her windpipe.

"Y-Yukio," Sora gasped, clawing at his hand, but with no avail. She gasped for breath that wouldn't come.

"You whore," spat Yukio, all traces of humor lost in his brown eyes.

"Let-Let go," Sora gasped, managing to get his grip to loosen slightly before it tightened again.

"Remember, you belong to me, Sora. You always have. Whatever you've learned, however far you become as a shinobi. _You belong to me._"

Sora brought up a knee as hard as she could into Yukio's stomach. With a painful grunt, Yukio released Sora long enough for her to roll out from under him, and out of bed. Pulling on a robe, Sora's barely knotted it shut before she was slammed into a wall by Yukio.

They had been together for two years, and he often got like this, but never this bad. He had never been this violent. Sora didn't know what was more confusing, Yukio's mood swings or knowing she had been with him for so long.

"Get off me," said Sora, pushing at Yukio with all her strength. He jumped back, and Sora ran once more before he grabbed her again, this time twisting her arm behind her back so painfully, it brought tears to her eyes.

"You've changed, Sora," said Yukio, his eyes boring deeply into hers. "Ever since you started getting assigned to those missions, _whore's_ missions."

"I told you, Yukio, I've never let anyone touch me. Why do you think I'm constantly assigned to those special missions?"

"That's not what I heard!" Yukio's hand connected to Sora's face, and she fell to the ground on impact.

"Just like your mother," Yukio spat.

Tenderly touching her lip, Sora pulled her hand away to see blood. "_Get out,_" Sora murmured.

"What was that?"

"I said," repeated Sora, rising to her feet. "Get _OUT_." Drawing a kunai from her sleeve, Sora launched it into Yukio's right shoulder.

Yukio swore and pulled the weapon from his shoulder and dropped it to the ground, his gaze venomous on Sora. Grabbing the rest of his clothing, Yukio stormed out. "You've made the wrong enemy, Sora. See you around."

Sora jumped as the door slammed after Yukio. Silence took over the apartment; nothing but the sound of the second hand on her wall clock could be heard. On shaky knees, Sora walked to the bathroom and stood in front of her bathroom mirror. Raising her chin, Sora inspected the damage. Her neck was still red, but she knew there would be finger marks there tomorrow. The chain to her necklace left a deep imprint around her throat. Her right cheek had already begun to bruise, the angry purple color stretched from her cheekbone to her lower jaw, spreading to her now fat lip. Looking into her eyes Sora frowned at her reflection, forcing back tears.

At 15 years old, she had seen a lot of terrible things since she had become a kunoichi. She had learned to harden her heart to many violent things, but Yukio's violence was something she could never get used to. At 15, she was the youngest kunoichi in her unit. Based on her skills at infiltration, poison making, and her natural abilities for Genjutsu and seal jutsus she had been among the few chosen kunoichi to learn the secret arts of seduction. Shortly after becoming a chuunin at 10 years of age, along with Yukio and their former teammate Kenji, she was asked to join an elite group of kunoichi who's purpose was to infiltrate the enemy by using seduction if all else failed.

Sora knew at a young age what that would mean for her body. She had seen her mother be part of the same group, eventually though, her mother lost herself in her role and left her family for an enemy.

Vowing to never be like her mother, Sora trained hard, and to this day, she is known as one of the only kunoichi to come back from a mission without letting her body be touched. Yukio who supported her at first-and gladly supported helping her "learn" new tricks in the bedroom-became more and more angry with her and became abusive. It was during this time he also joined ANBU.

Sora had no idea why she stayed with Yukio after he first hit her. Some days he would be so angry and violent. Other days, he was the same sweet and arrogant boy she met at the Academy, fell in love with, and was serendipitously placed on a genin team with. When Yukio heard she was asked to join ANBU he congratulated her and seemed genuinely pleased, but once again turned cold.

Then he found out she was on Hatake Kakashi's team. Sora could remember way back to their times in the Academy where Yukio was intensely jealous of Kakashi's natural ability. Kakashi, even then, always seemed so cool. Yukio wanted to be seen. Sora always thought she was enough for him. She always saw him and cheered him on, but apparently, that wasn't enough.

Sora looked into her reflection again, tenderly touching her nasty bruises. Tomorrow was her first day with Team Ro. Good thing she had a mask.

**o0o**

"Nagata Sora?"

Kakashi was half an hour late. Sora had arrived a few minutes early, fully dressed in her ANBU gear, to meet her team. They told her to always be on time, but don't bother being early as Kakashi was always infamously late.

"Yes, Kakashi-taichou?"

Kakashi glanced at the new masked face on his team. Her voice was cool and even, her mask immaculate. Kakashi noted she was petite, but her curves couldn't be hidden in the skin-tight black pants underneath the grey vest. He noticed her dark red hair, the only parts visible were the top of her head and the strands that framed her face. The rest of her hair, he guessed, was pulled back into a bun covered in a gold cloth. Kakashi's eyes narrowed beneath his own mask as he wondered what her face looked like. the Third Hokage hadn't given him Sora's profile and statistic rankings yet.

"Welcome to Team Ro," said Kakashi, a smile in his voice. "Today, we will test your skill to see how well you fit in this team. Tomorrow, we will all go out on an assignment."

"Yes, Kakashi-taichou."

"Alright, let's begin." Kakashi looked to the rest of his team and nodded. Swiftly all the members of Team Ro fanned out, leaving Sora in the middle.

Shuriken and kunai began assailed from every direction. Using her short katana, Sora easily deflected all with ease before jumping into the trees. Touching her hand to the trunk, Sora left a trace of her chakra before moving away.

"Ready," Sora murmured to herself as she deflected the on-going attacks as she moved from place to place, leaving traces of her chakra around. Finally, Sora quickly did a string of hand seals. In her mind's eye she saw her chakra where she left it, creating an intricate web around her opponents, stopping them in their tracks.

From his hiding spot, Kakashi had a clear view of Sora concentrating in the trees. His Sharigan helped him see her technique. He was unsurprised when he heard the screams of his team as one by one they fell to the ground.

_"Impressive,"_ Kakashi thought, knowing one of Sora's premiere skills was her highly praised genjutsu technique. He watched as Sora leapt down from the trees and extracted a red marker from her pocket. She walked up to each member of her team and drew a red line on their neck.

"Impressive technique," Kakashi commented, startling Sora who nearly broke her hold.

"Thank you, taichou." She finished her job and recapped her pen. By now, she had put all of those trapped in her jutsu to sleep.

"You have a team of very strong-willed people," Sora commented evenly, placing a hand on her hip. "They took more chakra than I anticipated. Of course, you would know, as I expect you saw it all with your Sharingan."

"I did," Kakashi confirmed as he circled Sora. "How old are you?"

"15," answered Sora. "Same as you."

"What did you do before ANBU?"

"Exactly as they've reported to you, taichou," Sora responded. "I've assisted the Leaf however I can with whatever skills necessary. With the talk of war, I will do whatever it takes to protect Konoha."

Kakashi wanted to keep her talking. Something about her stirred a memory, but he couldn't quite place it. Shaking his head, he nodded toward his subordinates.

"You're skill is remarkable, and I'm glad to have you on the team."

"Thank you, Kakashi-taichou," Sora inclined her head in an informal bow as she released the jutsu. Slowly her comrades rose from their hold, but she still met Kakashi's gaze. "I won't let you down."

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome to a new story: KakashixOC. The story starts off OCxOC with suggestive themes. The story will continue to have suggestive themes. This is a story very faintly inspired by Light's song "Up We Go". **

**Overall, this story will take place throughout Kakashi's life. It starts off, as you can see, during his time with ANBU and will continue on. So if you are unfamiliar with the manga or up-to-date with the anime, this might not be the story for you. We'll learn more about Sora throughout the story, and we'll see more of Yukio. **

**But I am thankful for your support and reading this story! Please, leave comments! Let me know what you like and don't like! **


	2. Human Behavior

**_Binds Like A Blessing_**

_Chapter 2: Human Behavior_

* * *

_One year later..._

Kakashi pushed his ANBU mask to the side of his face as he knelt in the presence of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen. The Sandaime quietly wrote, finishing up an order for a shinobi assignment before placing his brush drown.

"Tell me, Kakashi," Sandaime finally spoke, threading his fingers together beneath his chin, "how is Sora doing on Team Ro?"

"She is a strong addition to the team," Kakashi answered truthfully. "Her techniques are extremely effective and have been helpful several times through all of our missions."

The Third Hokage nodded. He was quiet a moment. He knew of all teams, Sora would be more beneficial on Kakashi's team. Even though Kakashi possessed the Sharingan, Hiruzen knew the team needed the skills of a Genjutsu master on their side.

"Sandaime-sama," Kakashi spoke, glancing up. "If I may ask, why have I not received Sora's shinobi ID and statistics yet?"

"She asked that I would withhold her information from you," Hiruzen answered. Glancing down, Hiruzen shuffled through the stack of papers on his desk before finding what he was looking for: a manila folder. "But as her captain, I suppose it is time for you to know a little more about her. She wished for her skills on the field to be a testament to the skills on her record." Hiruzen held out the folder, allowing Kakashi to approach.

Kakashi rose and took the folder, flipping it open. His eyebrow rose at the first page. Up at the top left corner where a headshot of the shinobi usually was, the headshot was blacked out.

Flipping to the next page, Kakashi glanced at Sora's statistics:

Ninjutsu: 4  
Taijutsu: 3.5  
Genjutsu: 5  
Intelligence: 3.5  
Strength: 3  
Speed: 3  
Stamina: 4  
Handseals: 5

Total: 30

"Impressive," Kakashi commented, but he didn't need to read about her statistics; he had witnessed them firsthand on the battlefield. Even so, he was still plagued by the blacked out picture. "Why does Sora choose to omit her photo?"

"In our village, she is no one," stated Hiruzen matter-of-factly. "She comes from a small clan with no ties, and she chooses to live as anonymously as possible."

Kakashi closed the folder and handed it back to Hiruzen, keeping his eyes averted. He knew the Hokage had lied to him, but for what reason, he did not know.

"Is there anything else you need from me, Sandaime-sama?"

"Yes. Will you please retrieve Naruto from the hospital daycare and bring him here? I have finally found a nanny for him, and she should be here any moment."

Kakashi nodded and bowed once before exiting to fulfill Hiruzen's request.

At the other end of the hall, Sora waited silently, and out of sight, for Kakashi to leave before entering the Hokage's office.

Instead of being dressed in her ANBU gear, Sora opted for her usual outfit-a short, black training kimono and grey stockings that went to her upper thighs. Her dark red hair was down, and went to the middle of her back.

"Sandaime-sama," said Sora with a bow. "You have a mission for me?"

"Yes," said Hiruzen. "Uzumaki Naruto is about two years old now. I am now fully convinced every country knows the power he harbors within him and I fear he may be in danger. I am the Hokage, but I fear I am not enough."

"Kushina's son." Sora looked down. Her amethyst eyes clouded with sadness. She was distantly related to Kushina, possessing the same dark red hair. Finally, she looked up at the Hokage. "You want me to watch him."

"Indeed."

"But, doesn't that interfere with being an ANBU and my _other_ role?"

"You will still be part of ANBU," Hiruzen assured the young kunoichi. "As for your other skill. You were trained in the skills of infiltration, seduction, and numerous skills only kunoichi can posses. I have read reports of your missions. Your success rate is extremely high."

"I'm good at what I do," said Sora, her voice flat. "I'm good at being a whore."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "Your reports also indicate you have successfully completed each of your missions without compromising yourself. There are few that are trained in the same skills you are. The fact you walk away untouched each time shows not only your bravery, but your resourcefulness, and for that I commend you. Your skills are also exactly what are needed to protect Naruto. Due to your private nature, you are exactly what Naruto needs right now. IN spite of your commendable prowess, you manage to keep your identity very private which will be helpful in watching Naruto-you are unsuspected. Between your duties to ANBU, I will have you watch Naruto when I cannot and until I find another to oversee him. Can you accept this mission?"

Sora's heartbeat pounded in her ears. She had been studying the arts of a kunoichi for a few years, and, since then, has been known as dirty and frowned upon by fellow shinobi. Hiruzen's praise struck her heart in ways that reminded her she was still human. Reminding her she just might be still be worthy of something. Hiruzen had showed her nothing but kindness, protecting her identity at her request, as did Minato and his wife Kushina.

Sora put her a fist to her palm and bowed. "I will. Thank you, Sandaime-sama, thank you for all that you have done for me."

There was a knock at the door a moment later before Kakashi entered the room sporting an orange diaper bag and a fussy blonde toddler in his arms.

"Here, Sandaime-sama," said Kakashi, holding Naruto out at arms length.

Sora couldn't help but giggle at Kakashi's obvious discomfort. She had worked with him closely for a year, and she had seen him exhausted, frustrated, and annoyed, but never uncomfortable.

Hiruzen rose with a chuckle and took Naruto in his arms.

"Naruto," said the old Hokage, "meet your new nanny."

Kakashi, distracted by the Naruto's drool on his ANBU vest, finally glanced up at Sora. He paused a moment. The girl that stood before him was his age. Her long dark red hair was down, but what struck him the most were her expressive amethyst colored eyes that looked at him, amused.

First, Kakashi thought he saw a ghost as Sora resembled Kushina. Looking at her for a moment longer, he realized, the similarities stopped at the hair color. Kushina had a rounder face and always appeared to be up to a new prank. The girl in front of him, Kakashi had to admit, was striking. Her face seemed more elegant, as though she often kept a calm demeanor.

"Can I help you," asked Sora, squirming under Kakashi's scrutiny. Even so, she couldn't help but smile to herself; this was the first time in a year Kakashi had seen her without her ANBU mask and without her hair up in its usual bun covered with a yellow cloth.

Before Kakashi could respond, Sora felt a slight force bump into her knees. Looking down, she found Naruto patting her leg, looking up at her with a smile. Crouching down, Sora offered a smile, holding out her hands, suddenly feeling the same discomfort Kakashi expressed earlier.

"Hello, Naruto," she said. "You're quite the rambunctious one!"

Naruto tentatively touched Sora's hands, gripping her fingers lightly. Looking into her eyes he laughed before running forward into her. Catching him, Sora lifted him into her arms and stood. The room was silent as all three shinobi watched Naruto.

"Ow, that's my hair," said Sora, as Naruto tugged on her long hair. Growing bored with it, young Naruto patted her shoulder before becoming distracted with the small necklace at her throat. With all the curiosity of a baby, Naruto grabbed at her bird pendant and quickly put it in his mouth.

"No, Naruto!" Sora sighed as she extracted her necklace, now covered in baby breath. She glanced at Hiruzen. "Any time you're ready to give me a new assignment, Sandaime-sama, you'll know where to find me."

Taking the orange diaper bag Kakashi brought, Sora hooked it over her shoulder and left the room.

Kakashi watched as Sora closed the door behind her, as she humored Naruto who babbled to her.

"You look as though you have many questions," Hiruzen said to Kakashi.

Sending a glance to the old man next to him Kakashi nodded. "That was Sora."

"That wasn't a question."

"Since she's joined my team, I've never seen her without her mask, it's a surprise to see her face."

"This sounds like a conversation you should be having with her," said Hiruzen, picking up his brush and resumed his paperwork.

Knowing the conversation was over, Kakashi bowed and left the room.

Hiruzen paused from his work. Minato was fond of his pupil and worried about the darkness in his heart after the loss of his friends. Kushina worried about Sora's lack of self-worth. Hiruzen hoped he had done the right thing by forcing the two to interact.

**o0o**

Sora felt the stares of all the other parents at the park as she watched Naruto play on the jungle gym. It was a beautiful sunny day in the village, and Sora thought the best thing for Naruto would be to stretch his legs at the park. When they first arrived, the park was filled with tons of children and parents, however, as soon as the parents caught sight of Naruto, they slowly began to leave.

Sora looked around again, just in time to catch the dirty glare of a woman with a toddler girl. Anger ignited in Sora's chest. She wanted so badly to shout at the woman. Instead, she stood and marched over to Naruto who played in a sandbox.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go play on the swings."

Sora picked Naruto up and carried him to the swing set made specifically for toddlers. Hoisting him into the seat she gently pushed him back and forth, smiling at his gurgles of joy. She understood the pain of the people. The night Naruto was born, many lives were lost. He was something to fear because of the demon within him...but he was a baby. He was a child without a choice and he shouldn't be punished for something he couldn't control.

"No matter what they say, Naruto," Sora said to him, swallowing the tears she didn't expect. "It's not your fault. You are going to be loved some day."

"Can you make that promise?"

Sora jumped at the voice behind her. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Kakashi approach her.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Sora felt blood slowly creep up her neck as she wiped at the tears she couldn't hold back.

Kakashi raised a hand in a casual greeting. "I thought I asked you to drop the "senpai", Sora. We've been on enough missions for you to refer to me as your equal."

"We've also been on enough missions where I realized you'll always be the better fighter. Remember Kirigakure and that one kunoichi with six fingers who-"

"I'm still trying to forget," Kakashi said abruptly, shuddering. His response earned a gentle laugh from Sora. "But if you remember what happened toward the end of that mission," Kakashi continued, "with the guy with the one eye, maybe I should call you "senpai"."

"We're a great team," said Sora, laughing again. She smiled down at Naruto who looked tossed his head back to see who their company was. Sora ruffled Naruto's soft yellow hair. "So," she said, humor in her clear alto voice, "how did you know it was me?"

"Not many people in Konoha have the same hair as you," said Kakashi. "And, a mask doesn't disguise a voice."

"And I thought I did so well at hiding my identity."

"You did," agreed Kakashi. "If I saw you only in passing without hearing your voice, I might not have recognized you."

Sora smiled, ignoring her heart that began to hammer in her chest. She looked down at Naruto to see that he was yawning and starting to lose steam. Kakashi watched as Sora stopped the swinging motion and pulled a sleepy Naruto from the swing. Cradling him against her, Sora looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

A strange jolt of emotion shot twisted Kakashi's gut when Sora's playful eyes met his. He was almost tempted to believe she had trapped him in a genjutsu technique, but he knew she was too honest for that. He knew the feeling was something else. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It took my voice for you to know who I am," mused Sora, swaying back and forth as Naruto started to drift to sleep. "That's depressing because we both went to the Academy together."

"We did?" Kakashi's one uncovered eye looked to the sky as he thought back. "Ah yes, I do remember, I think. You were very good at stealth."

"I'm excellent at stealth," Sora agreed, earning a chuckle from Kakashi. "But I doubt you'd remember me much. I wasn't interested in being your friend, no offense. I was too busy chasing Yukio and Rin was chasing you and-" Sora abruptly stopped.

"Rin was chasing me and Obito chased her," Kakashi supplied. It had been a while since he talked about his friends.

"Rin was my friend too," said Sora, speaking into Naruto's hair. "I'm sorry." Sora stole a peek at Kakashi, gaging his expression. His mask hid everything.

"So," said Kakashi, changing the subject, "why did you hide your face for so long?"

"_You're_ asking _me_ why I hide my face," asked Sora, quirking an eyebrow. "I think Naruto is asleep. Will you walk with me to take him back to the Hokage's home?"

Kakashi nodded and followed Sora.

"Well, I didn't intend on hiding my face from you," said Sora, as they left the park, "when I joined ANBU a year ago, I also had a bit of an...incident that ended with a lot of bruising on my face and I didn't want my new team to see it, so I wore my mask. Eventually I decided I liked the anonymity, and kept it."

"Even going so far as to black out your photo in your shinobi ID book," asked Kakashi.

"That was a copy and another story," said Sora. "There's an original with my photo that Sandaime-sama has. I wanted as few people to know my face as possible." Sora paused and smiled up at Kakashi. "And I still don't understand why I'm explaining all of this to a boy who wears a mask every day of his life."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck; he couldn't argue with Sora's logic.

"Well, we're here."

Kakashi looked up to see that they stood in front of the Hokage's home.

"Is he still sleeping," Sora asked.

Kakashi peered down at the child in her arms. Naruto was fast asleep, snuggled into the top curve of Sora's chest. Kakashi noticed Sora's discomfort with the child, and he wondered if she realized how good she was with children. For a moment, Kakashi pitied Minato's child-this would be one of the few tender moments the child would get to experience for a long time, if ever.

"He is," Kakashi finally answered.

Sora smiled. "I guess I will see you later, Kakashi," said Sora, adjusting the orange diaper bag on her shoulder. "If any missions come up between now and, well, ever, please let me know. Sandaime-sama said I would alternate between nannying Naruto and missions."

"I will," Kakashi promised.

"Thanks, Kakashi-taichou," said Sora with a grin before disappearing into the Hokage's home.

"Hey! Drop the "taichou"! Save it for the mission field," Kakashi called.

Sora paused long enough to turn and smile at him before sauntering out of view. Again, Kakashi's insides twisted at the look he gave him. With a sigh, Kakashi walked off, choosing to ignore the weird mix of feelings he got around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story! You are much appreciated!**

**If you haven't noticed, there is a one year time-jump between chapter 1 and chapter 2. They started off at 15, and they are 16 in this chapter. In the next chapter, there will be a 2 year time jump, so they will be 18 years old. I know it's confusing, but I want them to be in their 20's.**

**Anyway, I would still appreciate comments! I love constructive criticism! Have a wonderful day! :D**


	3. In Another Life

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 3: In Another Life_

_Author's Note: Sora and Kakashi are now 20 years old._

* * *

"...And then Asuma _kissed_ me!"

"That's amazing..."

"And then Kakashi came in and said "back away Asuma, Kurenai's mine!""

"Kakashi came in, cool."

Kurenai sighed angrily as Sora had her head down on the table as they waited for their dumplings.

"Sora, you aren't listening!"

"I am," Sora said, raising her head from the table. With a sigh she forced herself to sit up straight. Running a hand through her long red hair she stifled a yawn. "Asuma kissed you and you have a weird fantasy involving _my_ captain."

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow at Sora. "You sound defensive."

"I'm tired!"

Kurenai crossed her arms and nodded. "You ANBU are always tired." With a gentle smile, Kurenai reached across the table to pat Sora's hand. "Are you sure you aren't doing too much?"

"It's no trouble at all," said Sora. Heaving a sigh, Sora smiled gently at Kurenai, offering an apologetic smile. Sometimes being in ANBU _did_ feel like too much. "You know I can't talk about our missions with you, and I wish I could. Let's just say I had a very late night last night and I had to watch Naruto today, and I'll have him again after we finish dinner. I'm fine. Naruto will be 5 years old soon, and he'll start at the Academy. When he does that, I'll be relieved of my mission."

"You've been on that mission for _three years_," Kurenai reminded her friend.

"I know," said Sora as their food arrived. Even though it had been a long mission, it wasn't bad. Naruto was a fun kid when he was pulling a prank on someone else.

Smiling mischievously at Kurenai, Sora asked, "So, are you and Asuma officially a _thing_ now?"

Heat crept up Kurenai's neck and her face turned nearly as red as her lipstick. "Ah, I don't know..."

"You can't lie to me! You can't just say "Asuma kissed me," and not expect to be questioned!"

Kurenai shrugged her shoulders, laughing gently. "We're trying to keep it as quiet as possible, but I wanted you to know first. You're my best friend."

"So," said Kurenai, as the two wandered through the market streets after dinner, "are you sure there's nothing between you and Kakashi?"

"He's my _captain_," Sora said, a blush blossoming across her face. "We spend time together because we have to."

"If he wasn't your captain..."

"Kurenai!" Sora glared at her friend but ended up laughing seconds later. "Why are you so interested in my love life? Or lack of one?"

"Because," said Kurenai with a smile, "it's been a long time since we could dream about boys. You remember, right? You, me, Rin, all of us girls?"

"Always chasing boys between training lessons," said Sora; she closed her eyes for a moment, reminiscing. "We were a bit ridiculous, huh?" Sora chuckled to herself. She remembered Kurenai whispering about Asuma, and she remembered whispering about Yukio and his big brown eyes. Sora had noticed Kakashi too, and how cool she thought he was, but Rin had fallen in love with him first.

"Maybe in another life," she finally said, looking at her feet. Sora feared if she looked up, Kurenai wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her hair and her face.

"I knew it! I knew you loved Kakashi!"

"It's not love," Sora said quickly. "I do care for him, I have for quite some time. Maybe in another life, if he wasn't my captain I'd put effort into getting his attention. Maybe in another life, if I wasn't so dirty-"

"Stop it, Sora!" Kurenai jumped in front of Sora, startling her. Kurenai was easily taller than Sora, and her penetrating red eyes made Sora squirm, especially when Kurenai was angry. "You are _not_ dirty! You never were! You and I both took those special kunoichi lessons, but you were chosen to advance in those skills because you have talent. You even surpassed our instructor. If I remember correctly, every mission you went on, you completed without giving in to anyone. Don't let what Yukio said and did to you ruin you."

Sora looked away from Kurenai. It had been 5 years since that time in her bedroom where Yukio hit her for the last time. Sora still saw him, but Yukio had advanced to Root ANBU rankings, which made her see him less. Whenever she did see him though, Yukio always had an icy glare for her-even after 5 years.

"Maybe I'm not dirty," Sora said quietly. When she looked back up, into Kurenai's eyes, it was Kurenai's turn to take a step back. "Maybe I'm not dirty," Sora repeated. "But someone like Kakashi might think otherwise. Someone like him deserves the best. The best kunoichi, and the best woman. I'm neither."

Kurenai had seen Sora smile, laugh, and even cry, but the broken look in Sora's violet eyes was the worst.

"Hey, Kurenai! Sora!"

Both young women turned to see Asuma waving from a distance; he would shortly catch up to them.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this conversation," Sora whispered to Kurenai. Kurenai nodded slightly as Asuma approached; Sora offered a fake smile.

"What's up," asked Asuma.

"Sora's in love with Kakashi."

"I AM NOT," Sora glared at Kurenai, but internally breathed a sigh of relief at her friend's cover.

"Is that so," asked Asuma, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. "Good. Because a woman might be good for Kakashi. He's always so grumpy these days. It's because he's part of ANBU."

"I'm part of ANBU..."

"But Kakashi is especially moody." Asuma sighed and regarded Sora. "You should go for it." Asuma held up his hand, and began listing reasons on each finger as to why they would be a great couple. "You're both on ANBU, you're both talented, you're both attractive-well, maybe. No one's ever seen Kakashi's face. And, we like you, we won't have to worry about Kakashi dating someone annoying." Asuma laughed at Sora's expression and gave her a thumbs up. "You get the seal of approval."

"Seal of approval for what," asked a voice from behind them.

"Kakashi!"

Sora wanted nothing more than to punch her friends as Kakashi joined the group. She glanced up at her captain and offered a smile; the bags of exhaustion under his eyes were enough to rival hers. Catching Kakashi's eye, Sora smiled wickedly.

"Asuma and Kurenai are on a date."

"A date," asked Kakashi, his eyebrow lifting in surprise.

Kurenai glanced up at Asuma before shaking her head, blushing. "No, we're not! We just met up!"

"They do deserve a seal of approval," Kakashi agreed solemnly. The look on Kurenai's face was enough to make Sora burst out into a real laugh.

"I think that's my cue to leave," said Sora, waving and beginning to walk away. "I need to pick up Naruto."

"I'm heading that way, I'll join you," said Kakashi, leaving Kurenai and Asuma gaping after them.

"That was fun," said Sora, smiling up at Kakashi. "I've forgotten what it's like to laugh that hard."

Kakashi nodded his agreement.

The two walked in silence for a while, which was common for her and Kakashi. Being silent with Kakashi brought Sora a sense of familiarity and comfort.

"Your mission with Naruto is almost over, right," Kakashi asked lazily, breaking the silence.

"Yes," said Sora. "He'll be starting the Academy in two months. When that happens, I'll be relieved of my duties." Sora blew out a sigh. "I don't think I want kids after working with Naruto."

"You don't want kids," asked Kakashi, genuinely surprised. "I thought it was every kunoichi's dream to be successful, find a more successful shinobi, and have shinobi babies."

"Sexist," Sora teased, nudging Kakashi's ribs. Reminding herself that he was her superior, Sora quickly stopped her teasing. Staring up at the sky, now lit by moonlight, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," answered Sora. "I live in a world where I am a kunoichi, and I'm constantly on missions where I don't know if I'll come back alive. How could I do that to a child? It was painful for me when I lost my dad to a war, and in a way, it is painful to be raised by a shinobi parent. Besides, if I find a more successful shinobi than me, I would want to spend my time guarding his back in battle than waiting back home." Glancing up at Kakashi, Sora tried to guess his expression. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"Maybe," answered Kakashi. "But like you, I don't want to bring a kid into a world that is still full of strife. I want to help create a land of peace before even dreaming of bringing a kid into the picture. Ah, this is where I leave you."

Coming to a stop, Sora and Kakashi found themselves at the burial ground for shinobi. Many times, throughout the years, Sora had found Kakashi here, standing with either Rin or Obito. They had been away for almost a week due to the severity of their last mission, so it made sense that Kakashi would find his way here. Sora smiled gently up at Kakashi.

"Don't forget to rest, Kakashi," said Sora, touching his arm gently. When Kakashi's eye glanced down at her, Sora's heart skipped a beat. "The bags under your eyes are worse than mine."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. Without thinking, he touched Sora's hand that rested on his forearm. He looked down at the young woman Sora had become since her time in ANBU. Similar to other members of ANBU, she had grown to become more objective and more detached, a side-effect for those in ANBU, but Sora was different. While her attitude might have changed, but she remained unbreakable-like a flame that refused to die out. In that moment, Kakashi realized he still knew very little about Sora, and that bothered him.

The wind blew, and the hair on the back of Kakashi's neck rose. Something wasn't right. Kakashi released Sora's hand and returned her smile. "Rest well, Sora. Good luck with Naruto."

**o0o**

"Here we are, Naruto!"

Sora watched as Naruto jumped out of his sandals and ran around her apartment. Tonight was her night to watch him, and something felt..._off_.

"Sora-chan, can I have orange juice," Naruto asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Naruto, wait for me to help you."

"Okay!"

Sora frowned as she walked around her apartment, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Nothing seemed missing, but something was definitely wrong.

"Sora-chan," Naruto called impatiently from the kitchen. "Orange juice, please!"

"One second, Naruto," Sora called back, glancing at Naruto who was grabbing the carton of juice from the fridge, his tongue sticking out in concentration. "I'll be right there."

Sora wandered to her bedroom. Her white comforter stretched over her bed neatly, just as she left it. Everything was in its place. Wandering to her closet, that's when she noticed. There was a section dedicated to her gear for her kunoichi missions. On the floor she kept a red box of poisons she had made herself-most of them extremely lethal. She hadn't used her poisons in a while, and she kept the box firmly shut and tucked away in case Naruto wandered into her room. However, the box was in plain sight and the lid was not closed all the way.

There was a loud crash in her kitchen followed by Naruto's cry.

"Naruto!"

Sora rushed out and was greeted with a fist to her stomach, knocking all the wind out of her. Sora crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. Looking up she saw two cloaked figures, one held Naruto tightly around his middle with one arm, and the other arm held a syringe. The other cloaked figure held a katana to her neck.

"Let...him...go," Sora gasped.

Instead, the cloaked figure holding Naruto stabbed the syringe into his neck and Naruto immediately went limp.

"Naruto!" Sora tried to get up, but the figure with the katana pressed the weapon firmly onto her neck drawing blood.

"If you want the child, go back to where it begins for the both of you," said the shinobi with the katana. His voice was familiar.

"Where it begins?" Sora's eyes widened. "Yukio?!"

"Uzushiogakure. The land where your whore mother was from. It's been a while, Sora."

Before Sora could respond, Yukio turned the katana and brought it down on Sora's head, knocking her out cold, both he and his partner left with Naruto.

**o0o**

"Rin, you once told Obito and me that a kunoichi's heart is a complex thing to understand. I didn't care when you first told me because I wasn't interested, but now..."

The wind blew and the hairs on Kakashi's arms rose. Looking up at the moon, Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Sora..."

"Forgive me, Rin," said Kakashi as he turned from her grave. "Sora's in trouble. I'll see you and Obito later, our friend is in trouble."

Kakashi quickly made his way to Sora's apartment. While it was Sora's mission to protect Naruto, the Third Hokage made it Kakashi's secret mission to continuously check in on Sora and Naruto in case danger ever arose. Throughout the years. nothing happened. The most danger that occurred was Naruto nearly impaling himself on Sora's short katana.

At Sora's apartment complex, Kakashi jumped up to the very top balcony on the far left which was Sora's. Looking through her sliding glass door he saw her lying on the ground.

"Sora!" Kakashi tried the sliding glass door and found it was unlocked. Rushing in, he scooped Sora into his arms and put a strong smelling salt underneath her nose. A few seconds past and Sora's nose wrinkled as she came to. Looking up, she saw Kakashi holding her.

"Kakashi!" Quickly Sora jumped to her feet, but the motion made her queasy. Instantly, Kakashi was up beside her, bracing your shoulder.

"I'll be fine," said Sora, touching the back of her head that was matted with blood. "They have Naruto! I think one of them was Yukio!"

"From Root ANBU?"

"Yes." Sora bit down on her thumb, drawing blood before performing a series of hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke cleared to reveal a large swallow bird. "Lady Sora," said the bird, "how can I help you?"

"Naruto has been taken, please help me locate him, Aoi. I'll follow you shortly!"

"Of course, Lady Sora," answered Aoi before flying out.

Sora looked over to Kakashi to see he had done his own summoning jutsu as well. Sitting in her living room was Pakkun, one of Kakashi's dogs.

"Where to, Sora," asked Pakkun.

"Uzushiogakure. Yukio said he is taking Naruto there, because it's where we began."

"Uzushiogakure," questioned Kakashi. "There's nothing there anymore. Besides, what do you mean, "we"?"

"Distantly, Naruto and I are related," answered Sora as she ran to her room, stripping off her kimono training dress to change. "My mom was one of Kushina's cousins, we left when I was little and came here to Konoha."

Sora emerged from her room, dressed in her ANBU gear, tying the yellow cloth around her hastily pulled together knot of hair.

"Pakkun, inform the Hokage of what happened. Ask for the rest of Team Ro as reinforcements."

'Yes sir," said Pakkun before running to follow his order.

Sora inspected the syringe that was left behind on the kitchen floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. "They used one of my poisons on Naruto," said said as Kakashi joined her. "Luckily it was one of my sleeping poisons, but still. The amount they used in his little body could kill him."

"I'm going with you," said Kakashi.

Sora paused, frowning slightly. "Kakashi, you still haven't rested and-"

"Neither have you," said Kakashi with a lazy smile. "But Naruto needs you, and we need to protect Konoha. So, are you ready to go, Sora-_taichou_?"

"Taichou," Sora questioned, her eyes widened.

"Yes," said Kakashi as they left her apartment, heading in the direction of Uzushiogakure. "You've always had my back and followed my lead. This time I'll follow yours."

"Kakashi," said Sora, a blush on her face. She knew it was inappropriate. Naruto and Konoha relied on them, but still, she thought, maybe in another life...she might have kissed Kakashi's cheek. But for now, she grinned. "Drop the "taichou". That's what friends are for, right, Kakashi? They're there for each other regardless of the mess they're in."

As they jumped through trees, Kakashi looked down at his right hand, clenching it into a tight fist. Her words reminded him of his promise. "Well said, Sora."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, everyone! It will be a little while before another update. Don't forget about me! Kakashi and Sora will be back!**

**Comments make my heart happy, by the way... :)**


	4. The Sun Came Up, You Were Looking At Me

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 4: The Sun Came Up, You Were Looking At Me_

* * *

"Lady Sora! Kakashi-sama!"

Aoi flew between Kakashi and Sora as they jumped through the trees as quickly as they could. Sora glanced at her summoned bird-a beautiful blue bird with a white breast-and the size of a large house cat. "Aoi! What did you see?"

"Naruto-chan is still asleep and they're heading east toward Uzushiogakure."

"Aoi," started Sora, her voice low. She wanted to avoid this question, she wanted to separate her heart from her mission but she needed to know. "Was one of the men Yukio?"

Kakashi watched Sora from the corner of his eye-she refused to look at him. Beneath the strands of dark red hair framing her face, Kakashi noticed her grimace.

"Yes," said Aoi finally. "It was Yukio and Kenji."

"Thank you, Aoi."

Aoi noticed Sora's twisted expression as well. Aoi had known Sora for years and had fought with her enough times to know of her gentle heart and spirit. She had also seen Yukio and the intense hatred within him. Often, she wondered about humans being drawn to hatred, and what drew Sora to Yukio. If Aoi had the choice, she would have Sora choose the man beside her as a mate-unlike Yukio, his heart wasn't tainted by true darkness.

"I will continue to trail Yukio, Lady Sora. I will let you know if anything changes."

"Yes, thank you, Aoi. Be careful."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"What are you thinking, Sora?"

"We need to cut them off," said Sora, glancing at Kakashi. "If we can cut them off, we'll have the advantage of a surprise attack." Sora knew Kakashi had the same amount of rest as her, which wasn't much, and they both lacked chakra because of it. "Kakashi, follow me this way." Sora took a sharp right through the trees.

Some time later Sora could hear the sound of moving water as Aoi flew to greet her and Kakashi.

"They're within range."

"Thank you, Aoi. You may go now."

By the time Aoi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sora had begun weaving hand signs. Kakashi smirked under his mask. He had seen this genjutsu only a few times since he'd known Sora. It was only recently she perfected it after he helped her train by using his Sharingan.

_'I will protect you, Naruto,'_ Sora thought as she concentrated on the small blonde boy. As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown fond of him. She hoped he would turn out to be a wonderful shinobi, just like his mom and dad.

Moments of silence passed before Sora finally heard the faint whisper of people moving through the trees. She looked for Kakashi who was hidden away in another tree. He gave her the slightest nod, an indicator that her target was in range. With a final hand seal, Sora started her genjutsu.

There was a pregnant pause followed by the screams of one in agony.

A cloaked figure fell through the trees and onto the ground by Sora's feet, writhing in pain. Sora pulled down the figure's mask to find it was Kenji-her former teammate.

"Looking for me, Sora?"

Sora looked up to see Yukio in the tree closest to her, holding Naruto over his shoulder.

"Ah, your famous genjutsu that is released through smell. You've perfected it. How did you manage it?"

"A shinobi never shares her secrets, Yukio," Said Sora sarcastically. But Yukio was right. She remembered Naruto was wearing a shirt that she had washed earlier that day with her clothes. By doing so, his shirt had traces of her scent that rubbed off on Yukio and Kenji.

"But a kunoichi can defile her body," Yukio retorted, adjusting his grip on Naruto. "You're lucky you stopped us before we got to Uzushiogakure. If you met us there, this brat, you, and Kakashi would have died. There's a lot of people waiting to get their hands on the demon fox in this kid to destroy Konoha. Speaking of which, where's Kakashi, anyway? Did you manage to entice him as well?"

"Yukio, let Naruto go," said Sora, drawing a kunai. She stepped over Kenji's who was unconscious by the power of her genjutsu.

"You care for this brat?" Yukio looked down at a sleeping Naruto over his shoulder and shrugged. "Makes sense, you _are_ related after all. You know, my mission was to deliver Naruto and kill anyone who stood in my way. I debated on letting you live because of our rich history, but you're proving to be nothing more than a burden. Here, take this child, if that's what really matters to you."

From his place in the tree, Yukio violently wrenched Naruto from his back and threw him forcefully down.

Automatically, Sora sprinted after Naruto catching him before he hit the ground.

"Still not fast enough." Instantly, Yukio was behind Sora with his katana drawn. Before he could bring it fully down on her, Sora felt a force against her, pushing her and Naruto out of the way.

Kakashi had put himself between Sora and Yukio's blade, stopping the blow by catching the blade with his right hand. Kakashi grimaced at the biting cut of the weapon as his blood dripped to the ground.

Yukio smirked. "It's amazing to know you'd risk your life for someone like her. You of all people, I expected to care about honor and pride."

"I do," said Kakashi, easily, "and there is no pride in allowing a comrade to die."

"Kakashi."

Yukio and Kakashi turned around at Sora's voice. Sora stood by a tree, holding Naruto close to her. The hair that framed her face shielded her eyes. Adjusting Naruto's body, Sora finally looked up, and offered a close-eyed smile.

_'I know that smile,'_ thought Kakashi _'It's fake.'_

"Thank you, Kakashi," said Sora. "But this is my fight. Yukio!" Her smile disappeared. For Yukio her eyes had lost all traces of warmth and humor and compassion. Instead, her amethyst eyes were cold and unreadable. "You and I were on a_ team_ together long before anything else. We _trained_ together, fought together, and _grew together_. You knew my lineage and what I came from long before we-" Sora flushed to a crimson color.

She looked at Naruto in her arms. Carefully, she placed the boy at the foot of the tree she was, out of harm's way. Walking forward, she kept her gaze steady on Yukio. "The penalty for betraying Konoha is death, Yukio." Sora drew her short katana and held it in front of her defensively her hands shaking with emotion.

"Our past," said Yukio, his voice low, "is but a memory."

From his position in the tree, Yukio launched himself at Sora, his katana raised. Sora deflected his attack and parried with her own. Yukio attacked again with such force that sparks flew from the impact of their steel blades.

Sora feared trying a ninjutsu that could possibly injure Naruto. Before Sora could finish her strategy, four kunai flew between her and Yukio hitting Yukio in both shoulders and above both knees. With a yell of pain, Yukio fell to the ground. Sora glanced back to see Kakashi holding a kunai in hand and a disinterested expression.

"I was getting bored," said Kakashi, "so I decided to speed things up so I can go home and sleep. Don't bother moving, Yukio, I've disabled your arm and leg movements for now. But I didn't disable your mouth. Before we kill you, you need to answer a few questions. Why do you want Naruto?" Kakashi joined Sora who stood over Yukio.

"It was all me," Yukio finally grunted out. "Not Kenji."

Sora glanced at the other ninja who still remained unconscious on the ground several paces away. She frowned, hoping neither Kakashi nor Yukio noticed.

"I don't have time for games, Yukio," Sora pressed the tip of her blade to his neck. "Why?!"

"Because. That brat has more power than we could dream. And if I could control it and utilize it..."

"Stop it, Yukio!" Sora pressed her weapon and drew blood, just like he did to her. "Yukio..." Sora's voice broke. Taking several deep breaths she regained her composure. A shinobi never let emotions get in the way of a mission. Too late.

"Yukio," Sora said softly, "all of this for power? For recognition?" Yukio was always like this. He constantly needed to be recognized for his growth, his talent, his power. There was a time, when her hair was shorter and lighter and Yukio didn't have stubble and Sora's words were enough for him. One day she stopped being enough, and Yukio became more power hungry.

"Yukio, your need for recognition is _pathetic_."

"You slut!"

Kakashi stared at Sora and Yukio in silence. For as long as he could remember, Sora had been friends with Yukio and eventually lovers. At some point, Kakashi realized they were no longer together and hadn't been for years. But watching them now, Kakashi could see a change in Sora. He could see her heart breaking as she stood taller than he had seen in the past 5 years he had worked with her. He could also see her hands tremble as she reluctantly held the blade to her old friend's neck.

"Kakashi-taichou!"

Kakashi looked up to see the other 3 members of Team Ro arrive. Sora briefly nodded to her comrades.

"Before you're taken away," said Sora as Yukio was hauled to his feet and his hands were tightly bound, "why Uzushiogakure?"

"You think it's only me that wants the nine-tails in that kid? Think again, Sora!" Yukio laughed in her face. "you'd better hurry there before time runs out."

"What does that mean?"

Yukio smirked. His brown eyes were wild as he stared intently at Sora. "Go find out, love."

"Alright Yukio, you're done."

It was Yamato who activated a genjutsu to subdue Yukio when he wasn't paying attention. Tenzo looked at Kakashi and Sora.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes," answered Kakashi. Sora nodded her agreement. She then remembered the cut on Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi watched as Sora gently lifted his hand removed his glove. The flesh around the wound had turned a sickly gray color, and his hand was following suit. Kakashi's eye widened once, his only show of concern.

"Yukio likes to add poison to his weapons before missions to ensure death to his enemies." Sora reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vial. Uncorking it, she dropped several small drops onto the open wound. "I'm the only one with the antidote because I was the one who created the poison." Immediately Kakashi's graying hand turned back to its normal color. Cleaning the would, Sora expertly bandaged it.

"Yamato," said Sora. "Will you also take Naruto back to the village? Take him to the hospital and ask that his memory is wiped from this night as soon as possible. I will go to Uzushiogakure to end whatever Yukio and Kenji started."

"Will you need back up," asked Yamato.

"I'll go with her," said Kakashi. "Follow Sora's instructions."

Sora watched as Kenji was hauled to his feet as well, still subdued by her genjutsu. Both his eyes and Yukio's eyes were dull as they were lost within their minds. Sora frowned. She loved Kenji too, but as she and Yukio broke up, Kenji took it upon himself to pick sides. Sora always knew Kenji stood with Yukio. Sora nodded her comrades and watched as they retreated with the two prisoners and Naruto.

Sora hastily went off and Kakashi followed after her, trusting she knew where she was going.

"If you were me, Kakashi," asked Sora in a quiet voice as they traveled, "could you have done it?"

"Done what?"

"Kill the person you loved for the sake of your village?"

Rin flashed in Kakashi's mind. He _knew_ Sora remembered Rin. Kakashi remained silent.

"Because, no matter how much I hate Yukio and his actions, I can't hate _him._ I know I should have killed him, but I couldn't. I let my emotions get in the way." Sora chuckled darkly. "You must think I'm so weak."

"There was a time when I would have thought you were weak," Kakashi answered truthfully. "But those who let their friends die for the sake of rules, are less than nothing."

They traveled in silence for a while until Sora finally slowed her pace. "There," she said, pointing up ahead as they rested on a high branch in a tree. "The ruins of Uzushiogakure still exist."

Among the ruins, Sora found herself fighting to remember her task at hand instead of drifting off to memories of her small village. She had left Uzushiogakure when she was very little girl, but still she remembered. She remembered the village library where she spent all of her time when she wasn't at the river.

Kakashi could see the war raging behind Sora's amethyst eyes. He hated himself for what he was about to say. "Sora," said Kakashi. "When we return to Konoha. I'm ordering that you take a break from missions for a while."

"What?" Sora stopped in her tracks, shocked.

"You've reached your limit, Sora. You need to rest. You aren't as sharp as you normally are. I cannot have you become a liability to Team Ro."

"I know I'm as strong as you, Kakashi-taichou," Sora spat the honorific at Kakashi. "I know I'm not as strong as you and I'm weak in your eyes, but I know my limits. Maybe you should learn yours."

"You aren't hearing what I'm saying," said Kakashi in a strained voice. He and Sora never fought. Maybe it was his own exhaustion speaking through him, but he knew he hated seeing Sora where she was now-at the end of her rope. He also knew Sora was right about him.

"It's not about you being weak," said Kaksahi. "You are one of the strongest shinobi I know. But you have shown me over and over you need to take time to learn what inner strength is."

"I don't have time for your morbid riddles, Kakashi!" Sora glared at him, fighting hard not to give in to the tears threatening to spill. She was tired, heart broken, and not in the mood for Kakashi's self-righteous attitude.

"You've allowed your feelings of self-worth to cloud our judgement."

"You've allowed your feelings for _me_ to cloud _yours_," Sora shot back. Immediately she put her hands to her mouth, wishing to swallow her words. "Kakashi I-"

"You're right," said Kakashi. His lazy tone returning. "They have clouded my judgement."

Sora and Kakashi stared at each other in silence. Sora looked to the sky to see it beginning to lighten with the sunrise. This wasn't the way she wanted to have this conversation with Kakashi to happen.

"Yukio usually works alone," said Sora, her voice falsely chipper. She offered Kakashi the fake smile he had come to dislike-the one she wore whenever she hid her pain.

"Therefore," Sora continued, "there's probably a trap somewhere around here, something Yukio set up. Be careful."

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He trusted Sora's instinct, but in case there were enemies around, he wanted to be ready. Sora remained several paces ahead of Kakashi, searching high and low. Eventually, their path led them to the large river that divided Uzushiogakure.

"There's nothing here," said Sora. "I'm beginning to believe Yukio bluffed to get the chance to fight his way out of restraints with less pursuit." Sora stared at the rushing river several yards ahead. The sound was so familiar it brought tears to her eyes. Without thinking she walked closer to it. As the sound pounded through her ears Sora remembered happier memories. Before self-worth and self-doubt crippled her. When her father was alive. When her mother was a shinobi trained in seduction, but still honorable.

Kakashi watched Sora drift to the water, forgetting about him. Then he saw it. He watched her feet move closer and closer to a wire that went undetected.

Yukio would use what Sora loved most to destroy her.

"Sora!"

Sora turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

Her eyes widened as she noticed him, a flash of silver and black and a red Sharingan.

Suddenly she felt his body slam into hers-hard muscle on soft curves-his arms around her, pulling her close, protecting her. "Hold on to me, Sora!"

There was a massive explosion just as the sun rose.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Not to worry, friends, more Kakashi and Sora is coming! Perhaps lemony, perhaps not. :b**_


	5. Beautiful

**_Binds Like a Blessing_**

_Chapter 5: Beautiful_

_Author's Note: Mildly suggestive "moment" at the end. _

* * *

_"Kakashi," a sweet, child-like voice called to him in a dream. Everything surrounding the voice was hazy, making it hard to see._

_Once again the sweet voice called his name. "Kakashi."_

_"Rin."_

_Kakashi saw her now. Her brown hair and big eyes and kind smile, staring up at him, blood at the corners of her mouth. His eyes traveled down her body, to his hand, warm with her blood, his fingers cold, sticking out of her back._

_The sweet smiled turned angry. "Kakashi." The voice was no longer sweet. It was angry and full of hatred._

_"KAKASHI!"_

Kakashi bolted upright in his bed. He took in his surroundings. He was in the hospital. He looked down at his right hand-the hand that killed Rin. On his palm, he usually saw blood. This time though, he saw a white bandage.

Sora.

He remembered Sora being angry at him. He remembered Naruto being taken and an explosion, and him shielding her. He remembered nothing after that.

"Someone is finally awake."

Kakashi looked to the side with his one onyx eye to see Sora sitting at his bedside. She smiled gently at him. Looking past her dark red hair that she wore down, he noted she had a few scratches on her cheek and bruises and cuts on her body, but otherwise, she looked okay. Kakashi wondered what he must look like. He hoped the damage wasn't too bad.

"You gave me quite the scare, you know," said Sora, frowning at him. "Apparently, Yamato had a feeling something was wrong and came back in time to see the explosion. You were badly burned, so they rushed us here."

"How long have I been out," asked Kakashi. He ran a hand through his silvery hair and grimaced beneath his mask. Even the hospital knew of his need for his mask. He looked down at his arms to see they were also covered in bandages that protected his burns.

"Three days," answered Sora, pointing to the vacant hospital bed beside his. "You're a boring roommate," Sora teased. "I was awake and ready to chat and all you did was snore away, I was worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kakashi blatantly lied, although he felt anything but fine. He had used his Sharigan too much, "but don't test me on that."

"I figured," said Sora, catching his lie.

There was a pause in the conversation. Instead of it being comfortable, it was uncharacteristically awkward. Unsaid words and memories hung between them.

"Kakashi, I-"

"Sora, I-"

Both of them stopped.

"I mean to say-"

"I want to say-"

Sora and Kakashi, chuckled at the awkwardness.

"You start," said Sora. She smiled, running two-fingers over her lips like a zipper. She placed her hands gently in her lap, waiting patiently.

Kakashi looked down at his hands. His stomach churned in knots, but his face revealed nothing but his usual lazy expression. "Sora, I meant what I said that night in Uzushiogakure. I want you to take a break."

Kakashi sensed Sora's hands grip the hem of her short kimono dress as she fought not to speak. "It's not because I don't think you're strong. It's because I care about you and-"

"I know."

This shocked Kakashi. Kakashi looked up to see Sora meeting his stare. Last time they had this conversation, it didn't go well. Last time they had this conversation, Kakashi remembered unintentionally telling Sora he had feelings for her and then there was an explosion. He hoped history didn't repeat itself.

Sora watched the subtle expressions in Kakashi's face change. He had more expressions in his sleep. The morning after the explosion, Sora bolted upright in bed, much like Kakashi did. Fear washed over her upon seeing him so still in the hospital bed beside her, but the medics assured her all he needed was sleep, and that they had reduced all his wounds from the explosion to minor burns. Still, she wondered why Kakashi chose to risk his life for hers. Finally, Sora took a deep breath and reached for Kakashi's hand, her heart leapt when Kakashi gently squeezed hers in return.

"A lot has happened since you've been asleep," she said.

"It seems like you need to fill me in," responded Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at Sora's hand in his. He often told himself he didn't have time for women. Yes, he was attracted to them and he found Sora more irresistible than others, but being a shinobi was his number one goal in life. But in recent months he continuously found Sora more and more distracting. He found the way she moved, the way she spoke, and the way she was shrouded in mystery to be beautiful. She was like a walking Icha Icha novel he loved so much. He wondered if Sora felt it too-that her hand fit perfectly in his.

"They released me from the hospital a day ago. Naruto is doing fine. A couple scrapes and no memory of the other night. As for Yukio and Kenji," Sora trailed off and looked away.

"What happened?"

"Yukio and Kenji were executed this morning as criminals."

Kakashi watched as Sora tried hard not to cry, but still tears spilled from her amethyst eyes. After all this time, she still loved her two former teammates.

"I'm sorry," said Kakashi. He was sorry for her loss, but not for their treason.

"I am too." Sora pulled her hand from Kakashi's to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. "After that, I met with Sandaime-sama, and we had a good discussion."

"Oh," asked Kakashi, genuine surprise on his face. "About what?"

"ANBU. He persuaded me to walk away from ANBU at least until my mission with Naruto is done."

"How did he managed that," asked Kakashi, only a little irritated that Sora wouldn't take his advice.

"Well, he's the Hokage and outranks you." Sora winked at Kakashi to show she was teasing. "But if anything, he helped me understand I am not performing to the best of my ability. Even shinobi need rest. Speaking of rest..." Sora stood from her seat. "It's time to get you out of here!"

**o0o**

"You don't have to do this," said Kakashi when he and Sora reached his apartment, but Sora insisted on making sure he got home okay. Discharging from the hospital had gone smoothly; he left with a single crutch to help him keep his balance.

"Nonsense," said Sora as Kakashi handed her his keys to unlock his apartment. "That's what comrades do, right? We take care of each other."

"In a manner of speaking, yes..." Kakashi trailed off. It had been a long time since he let anyone care about him in a practical way. It was different, but he didn't dislike it. Especially if it came from Sora.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened when he walked into his apartment. He always kept his apartment clean, but it was immaculate. Not only that, but there were flowers and cards and fruit baskets. Sora grinned sheepishly at his expression.

"What is this?"

"Everyone knew we came back from the hospital, and all of our friends were worried about you so we all came over yesterday to clean and surprise you."

Kakashi was silent. He didn't even question how people got into his apartment to begin with. He knew his friends had been worried about him for a while and he had been quite rude to them since joining ANBU. Their kindness toward him was surprising.

"What's wrong," asked Sora, noting his extended silence.

"Nothing, I'm just...surprised."

"Kakashi? Are you blushing?"

"Stop it, Sora."

"Can I make you tea," asked Sora, after helping Kakashi put away the baskets of fruit and find places for the flowers.

"Yes, thank you," said Kakashi. "I'm going to take a shower now though."

"Okay, it will be ready when you are," Sora promised with a smile. Sora waited until she heard the shower run to begin boiling water for tea. Immediately, all traces of her smile fled and she was alone with her thoughts. Sora flashed back to her conversation with the Third Hokage earlier that day.

_"Sora, you've been through quite a lot these past few years," said Sarutobi, overlooking his village from the Hokage monument. Sora was behind him, kneeling on the ground in respect. She remained silent. "Will you allow me to speak candidly, Sora?"_

_Sora looked up from the ground, her amethyst eyes wide with surprise. "Of course, Sandaime-sama," she said, rising to her feet._

_"Minato and Kushina cared very much about you and Kakashi," started Sarutobi, turning to face the young woman. "You were one of Kushina's favorites-regardless of being related to her. And she constantly worried about you. When I asked you to join ANBU, I believed that was what Kushina and Minato would have wanted for you. It worked well for Kakashi, but you..." Sarutobi trailed off for a moment._

_"You are a different story."_

_"Different story," she questioned, pretending like the words didn't cut through her like kunai._

_"Yes. For Kakashi, it has been good to keep him close, to keep him from wandering during the growing darkness in his heart. If he were to wander, he might remain lost. As for you, Sora, keeping you in ANBU is like keeping a bird from flying. You have done exceptionally well, but I see it in you. Similar to the necklace that you wear, you're a bird too. Keeping you locked into the position you're in is like teasing a bird with the sky-allowing them to see the sky without hopes to soar."_

Standing over the sink, Sora touched the golden sparrow pendant she wore around her neck. Her mother had given it to her long ago, and Sora found it ironic that her summoning animal would be birds. Standing over Kakashi's sink, Sora realized for the second time that day she was crying. She fought so hard to keep the tears in, but that memory was her breaking point.

She didn't realize the full extent of her tears-body-shaking sobs-until Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sora jumped and turned around to see Kakashi in a black sleeveless top, his face still covered, and gray pants with his skin still warm from his shower. She smiled and wiped at her eyes with her black kimono sleeves. "I'm sorry," she said. "You don't need to see me like this. And, I forgot your tea. The water has been ready for some time and-"

"This isn't a mission, Sora."

Sora looked up at Kakashi, who was easily a head taller than her, who stared at her with his one onyx eye. "If you need to cry then go ahead."

Kakashi opened his arms and Sora stepped into them. Easily he encircled her as she held onto him tightly. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him to be so forthright about his feelings for a woman, but he knew she was someone special. Right now, his special person needed him just like this.

At some point, Kakashi led Sora to the couch and allowed her to curl up against him. Her tears had stopped and now they sat in silence.

"Would _you_ like some tea," Kakashi teased gently.

"This is the opposite of restful for you," said Sora apologetically, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"I could think of a few things more restful than this," agreed Kakashi, smiling beneath his mask; Sora's glare made him chuckle. "But this isn't so bad."

Wiggling next to Kakashi, Sora sat up. With her eyes closed, she pulled down one side of Kakashi's mask so quickly, Kakashi didn't react. Still with her eyes closed, she kissed him on the cheek before putting his mask back up. "Thank you," said Sora.

**o0o**

_Two months later..._

"Naruto!" Naruto paused outside the Academy by the swing, turning back to look at Sora.

"Yes, Sora-chan?"

Sora kneeled on the ground so that she as eye-level with the small boy. She ruffled his blonde hair. "This is the last time you'll see me for a while, kid."

"WHAT! Sora-chan, why?"

"My job was to help watch you until you got to the Academy," explained Sora in a neutral tone. "Now that you're here, you don't need me anymore." Sora watched Naruto's expression darken. She knew he wouldn't cling to her like any other child.

"Okay, I don't need a babysitter anymore, anyway," said Naruto, looking at her with the biggest fake grin she had ever seen.

"Good," she responded, a lying smile of her own. Sora rose to her feet, and gave Naruto's back a little tap. "See you around, Naruto. Do well." She watched as the boy ran into the Academy and the door closed behind him.

Later that night Sora wandered to Kakashi's apartment with a bag full of groceries, knowing he'd be back from training by now. Sure enough, as she let herself in she heard the water from his shower running.

Minutes later, Kakashi toweled his silver hair and met her in the kitchen as Sora had began to cook dinner. Kakashi kissed her cheek through his mask. In the past two months, much to all of their friends' joy, they had become an item.

"What do I owe this pleasure to," asked Kakashi, leaning against the counter as Sora chopped vegetables.

"Oh I thought I'd be nice today," answered Sora with a wink, her grip on the knife tightened as her stomach turned in knots.

Night fell and dinner was eaten, and Kakashi and Sora lied on the couch, Sora resting atop Kakashi's body, his hand in her long hair.

Sora traced lazy circles on Kakashi's chest as he read a book with a suggestive cover. Sora took this moment in. She wanted to remember this. Feeling the rise and fall of Kakashi's chest beneath hers the whole place being silent except for the ticking of a wall clock.

"You're staring again," said Kakashi, without taking his eyes off his book.

"I know," Sora said, flashing a wicked grin. "But I know something we should do tonight."

"Oh," asked Kakashi. That got his attention.

He watched as Sora kissed his chest through his shirt before she slowly slid her way up, leaving a trail of kisses from his chest to his neck and his jaw. Kakashi dropped his book on the floor.

"Sora," he asked, his hand stilling in her hair, swallowing hard.

Sora continued her gentle kisses.

"Sora, do you..." Kakashi's voice grew thick.

Sora looked up at Kakashi, a wanton smile only for him. "Yes," she answered.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. Scooping her in his arms, Kakashi stood, carrying her to his bedroom. Sora wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms about his neck, giggling as he fell onto his bed with her, on top of her. Kakashi ran his hands up the sides of her body, memorizing the rounded curves of her perfect body. Eventually he unfastened the front of her kimono, pulling it open. Kakashi let out a breath as he saw Sora's body for the first time. He had seen her in skin-tight pants, but he had never seen her naked until now. Unlike her black outfit, Sora wore matching dark blue panties and a bra. Her breasts threatened to spill out over the top of her bra, and her hips were everything Kakashi imagined they would be.

Sora's hands found their way into Kakashi's hair as he left kissed on her neck, still through his mask. Looking up at him, Sora touched the edge of his mask. "Will this stay on," she asked.

Kakashi paused his actions and touched his mask. "There's no one alive that has seen my face," answered Kakashi. Sora nodded and pulled her hands away from his mask, disappointed. Kakashi reached for her hands and put it back on his mask. "No one, aside from me, has ever taken it off," he said. "You are the only person to have ever done so."

Frozen, Sora stared at Kakashi, not expecting his response. Quietly, Kakashi waited above her, his heart hammering, offering Sora the most trust he's ever offered anyone.

With shaking fingers, Sora peeled down his mask, as if unwrapping an expensive gift. Her breath hitched in her chest at seeing his face. Kakashi was beautiful. She ran her hands over his clean-shaven jawline and his perfect lips.

"Kakashi," she whispered. Compared to him, she suddenly felt so inadequate.

Kakashi carefully leaned down, his lips searching for hers, and it was like an electric jolt-his lips were soft but sparks flew. Kakashi moved above her. His lips trailed down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach, down lower...

Sora let out an involuntary sound of pleasure, her body trembled under his touch. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her, and it had been a longer time since anyone had touched her so tenderly.

"Sora," Kakashi breathed, now looking at her face. He noticed her cheeks were flushed red. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, and he hated to admit it, but each woman he was with meant very little to him. Women often threw themselves at him after he rescued them, and he couldn't decline their charm. But Sora was different. She was neither a damsel in distress or meaningless. She had somehow buried herself in his heart and now he saw her face in his dreams. "You're beautiful."

A tear slid down Sora's face at Kakashi's tender words. Instead of speaking she leaned up and kissed him, her hands traveling down his hard stomach to the hem of his shirt. She lifted it above his head and threw it to the ground beside her kimono. His hard body fell against her soft curves, his mouth roaming places that elicited small gasps, a feeling of finality their actions.

Sora knew 278 different ways to make a man beg for her. She knew exactly where to touch a man and bring him to his knees. She knew all of these things, but the last thing she wanted was to use them on Kakashi. She wanted this moment between them to be real.

Their clothes continued to fall to the ground until there was nothing between their bodies

"Are you sure, Sora," asked Kakashi.

"Yes," said Sora, opening herself up to him, her heart breaking at his gentleness with her. Sora gasped as Kakashi entered her, pleasure rippled through her body as he began to move. For the first time in a long time she felt a sense of wholeness in this moment with Kakashi.

**o0o**

Kakashi awoke late the following morning. He reached over to the place where Sora had fallen asleep beside him, only to find it empty. Kakashi wasn't shocked, he had a feeling this was coming.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the pile of clothes on the ground. Last night, Sora's clothes were mixed with his, now only his clothes remained. Kakashi looked to his desk and noticed a piece of paper. Pushing off the covers, he padded over to investigate. It was a letter.

_"Kakashi,_

_Thank you for...everything. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but it was nothing that you did and this was nothing you could have prevented. Last night made me second guess leaving, but I needed to go. What we did last night showed me that I am capable of being loved and treated with kindness, but I need to learn that for myself. After what feels like being caged for so long, I need to know what it's like to fly again. However, they say that birds that have been caged often fly back home-and you're home. When I close my eyes and picture home, I see you. Maybe next time I'll see you, I'll tell you in person, but if you forget me, that's okay too. Thank you for everything...I love you._

_ -Sora"_

Another small paper was taped to the bottom of the letter. Kakashi extracted it and unfolded it; a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. It was the picture taken of Sora for her Shinobi ID. She was younger in the photo and her hair was pulled back in its customary bun. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with determination and she smiled a close-lipped smile, looking regal as usual. _'God,'_ Kakashi thought, a pain in his heart, _'she's beautiful'._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Yep, chapter 5. Let me know what you think!_**


	6. Courage, Strength, and Happiness

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 6: Courage, Strength, and Happiness_

* * *

_Four years later (this would put Kakashi and Sora at about 24-25)..._

"You asked for me, Sandaime-sama? I didn't expect you to call on me so soon after being released from ANBU," admitted Kakashi. A couple of weeks ago he had left ANBU after 10 years of service. Now he was once again a jonin.

"You do remember our last conversation, Kakashi," asked Sarutobi, from behind his desk.

"About being a squad leader? Yes..." Kakashi still wasn't a fan of the idea.

"Well, it's not about that," said Sarutobi, chuckling at Kakashi's expression. "However, that will happen soon. In the meantime, I do have a mission for you."

"A mission," asked Kakashi, his eyebrow lifting in surprise. "Does it involve children?"

"No children," Sarutobi promised. "When you return, we'll talk about a squad of genin for you, but for now, there's another mission I have in mind. One of our shinobi is in a village on the outskirts of our country and has noticed suspicious activity for the past several months. It appears there is a small organization that resides there that is plotting to overthrow Konoha. She has asked for back-up to investigate this issue."

"Which town is it?"

"It's a tourist town called Akaiichi, known for seedy behavior and being rampant in the 3 prohibitions of a shinobi."

"Gambling, booze, and women," recited Kakashi.

"Exactly, and you're the perfect shinobi for the job. You have an impeccable record for being honest."

Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm glad you think so," he said. Money and alcohol meant very little to Kakashi. He was stingy with the money he earned from missions and very rarely did he indulge in sake. As for women...dark red hair and amethyst eyes flashed before his mind. Kakashi sighed. "I know of that town," he admitted. "I've heard about it through the grapevine. How did one of our shinobi end up there for, _months_, did you say?"

"Months," repeated the Third Hokage. "You will have to ask them when you arrive. They asked to keep their identity secret until back-up arrives in case aid was intercepted. But they did mention that you will be able to find them working in the local apothecary shop they had helped set up. You are to set out immediately."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama."

**o0o**

It was night by the time Kakashi had reached Akaiichi. He was glad for the night as well-he had traveled the majority of the day in the hot summer sun and it was bothersome. He wanted to shower, but that would have to wait until after he met up with this mystery comrade.

In spite of it being nighttime, Akaiichi was still very much alive. Throngs of people filled the streets; lights, music, and sounds promised prosperity and "cheap" entertainment. Being a tourist town, everything was at least double the price it was worth.

"Excuse me," Kakashi stopped a woman in a short blue dress passing out flyers. The woman looked up at him curiously before smiling coyly, standing in a way that showed off he ample bust.

"How can I help you, handsome?"

"Can you point me to the apothecary shop," asked Kakashi in his most charming voice. The woman blushed at his undivided attention.

"Oh, I was hoping you were looking for me," she flirted. "It's at the end of this long street, kind of removed from the scene. It's quieter there."

"Thank you," said Kakashi. As he began to leave, the woman grabbed onto his arm, pressing her chest into his side.

"When you're done with your business there," she said in a seductive voice you should come find me." She handed him a flyer. "I can show you a good time tomorrow night, stranger."

"I'll think about it," said Kakashi, extracting his arm with a smile, holding onto the flyer.

He glanced down at the flyer as he walked in the direction the young woman told him to go. The flyer promised Akaiichi's biggest festival tomorrow night: The Dragonfly Festival.

Crumpling the flyer, Kakashi tossed it in the nearest garbage can.

The noise and the people eventually quieted as Kakashi made his way to the back of the town where the shop was.

"There it is," Kakashi said to himself as he approached a two-story, humble looking building. He watched as a male customer came out, clutching a small bottle, and the sign that cleared the shop to be "open" flip to say "closed".

The man grinned goofily at Kakashi as their paths crossed. He held the small vial up to Kakashi, shaking it tauntingly. "If you came to look for this, I took the last one!"

"What is it," asked Kakashi, uninterested.

"Only the best birth control and STI protection money can buy!" The man grinned widely. "It's going to be a good weekend."

"Have fun with that," said Kakashi, inwardly judging the cad. Akaiichi was indeed a seedy town.

With a sigh, Kakashi pushed open the door to the shop, the bells clanging overhead.

"Hey! Sorry, we're closed!" A clear alto voice called from behind.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened at the voice. "Could it be..." Kakashi wandered the shop, looking at all the dried herbs and small vials that lined wooden shelves.

From behind, the woman who was filling new vials for tomorrow waited to hear the bells ring again to signal her patron leaving, however they never came. Her hands stilled. She was not in the mood for trouble. Rising from her desk in the back room, she prepared for the worst.

"Hey," she said in a sweet voice, turning the corner, "I'll be open tomorrow morning, so you can come back first thing-"

"It's been a while, Sora."

Kakashi's breath hitched in his chest. Sora wore a long, thin black coat that reached to her knees. Beneath it, she wore a fitted black tank top, her gold sparrow pendant, and a short, dark purple skirt. Her hair was done up in its customary bun, and she looked as regal and beautiful as he often dreamed.

"F-Four years, to be exact," said Sora, her hands trembling. "You're the back up the Third Hokage sent?"

"I am," said Kakashi, his hands in his pockets. "You sound disappointed."

"Of course not," said Sora, her eyes wide. Even so, she was slightly irritated. It seemed one of Sarutobi's favorite hobbies still was to interfere in her love life-specifically in regards to Kakashi. Damn that old man. _'No,'_ thought Sora,_ 'Damn Minato and Kushina!'_ Sarutobi never would have had the idea in the first place if it wasn't for Kushina and Minato looking after their students. Sora sighed, her heart hammering at the sight of Kakashi. He had aged well.

"You're staring again," said Kakashi, his one visible eye closed in a smile.

"Oh." Sora's eyes clouded over with the memory of the last time she saw him. He often called her out for staring at him, as she often did. She didn't stare to be creepy, but she stared because to her, everything about him was an art and she wanted to commit him to memory. "You're not wearing your ANBU gear anymore," she finally said. "And, I think you've gotten taller."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Have I," he asked. "I haven't noticed."

Kakashi closed the distance between them by walking behind the counter to stand directly in front of Sora. Sora looked up at him, her mouth dry. Kakashi touched the top of her head and then slowly brought his hand from her head to his chest, measuring her. He had always been taller than her, but it seems she was right. He was sure she would still fit perfectly in his arms.

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other," said Kakashi.

"I believe it." Sora took two steps backward before turning and walking to the front of her store. She locked the front door and turned back to face him with a close-eyed smile. "So, let me fill you in on this town. But first, let's go upstairs."

Kakashi followed Sora to the back room and up a staircase that led to a spacious studio apartment. The furnishings were humble but cozy. There was a couch, a bed, a a sliding glass door with a balcony, a kitchen, a dining table, and a bathroom. There was also a large bookshelf-between missions Sora enjoyed reading cookbooks and classics.

"I'll make tea," said Sora, stepping out of her black ninja sandals and shrugging off her outer robe, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. She quickly went to the kitchen and busied herself. Kakashi moved more slowly, removing his sandals then placing his backpack beside it. Eventually Kakashi made his way to the dining room table and took a seat; Sora appeared moments later carrying a tray with a pot of tea and red bean cakes.

"You've been here for some time," said Kakashi, pouring tea into a small cup.

"I have," answered Sora, sitting across from him. "I've spent my time offering my medical knowledge to the places I stay, and this place needed more help than others, so to speak."

Kakashi nodded his agreement. "How did you come across this secret organization?"

Sora blushed lightly. "Prior to setting up the apothecary shop I spent my times as a server in one of the tea shops..."

Kakashi did not like where this was going.

"It turns out the teashop I served at served more than tea." Sora's blush deepened. "One day, I was serving tea to these strange men that came in and I overheard them talking about the odd disappearances of Konoha shinobi. So I needed to find out more." Sora caught the look in Kakashi's eye.

"No! I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're asking! Really, you and the rest of Konoha all believe such terrible things of me." Sora sighed angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

"No, I trust you," said Kakashi, waving his hands in the air. "I always have."

"Thank you," said Sora, pushing strands of her long hair behind her ear. "Long story short," she continued, "I invited them to an upstairs room..." Sora noted Kakashi's grip on her teacup tighten. "and I extracted information from the men with no harm to me. I learned about a plot to overthrow Konoha and they received what they believe was the best night of their life. Turns out, they are gathering during the week of the Dragonfly Festival and plan to invade Konoha the following week."

"Good thing I'm here to save the day," Kakashi joked, smiling through his mask. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Sora inviting another man to bed. The thought alone plagued his mind with unhappy images.

"I can always count on you, Kakashi." Sora unfolded her arms and made to reach across for Kakashi's hand, but she stopped herself. Instead, she reached for a teacake. "You'll stay here of course," she said with a gentle smile. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

**o0o**

_"Kakashi." A sweet smile and big brown eyes looked up at him. Rin._

_"Kakashi," she called again. Her smile faded and a look of pure hatred replaced anything warm in her expression._

_"KAKASHI!"_

Kakashi shot up from his nightmare, covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He looked down at his right hand, fully expecting to see the blood he always saw, instead he saw the white comforter he had bunched into his fist. Sora. He then remembered. He wasn't at home, but he was in a dicey little town in the bed of the woman who ran away.

He rubbed a hand over his masked face and looked to the couch where Sora had fallen asleep only to find it empty. Kakashi's eyebrow lifted in lazy surprise. He looked around the small flat and stopped when he saw the sliding glass door was open, the sheer white curtains fluttered in the breeze.

He pushed the covers off of him and padded quietly over to the glass door and peeked through the curtains. There he found Sora, sitting on her balcony, staring at the moon, her long hair and black robe billowing in the gentle breeze.

"You couldn't sleep either," asked Sora, without turning. Quietly, she patted to the ground beside her, an invitation for Kakashi to sit. Kakashi stared for a moment before joining Sora, sitting close enough that every time the summer breeze blew, Kakashi could smell her sweet perfume. The silence was comfortable. Sora glanced at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. Even though his eyes looked out, he seemed to be looking somewhere inside of him.

Sora heard a faint buzzing sound and turned to the source. Gently she smiled and held out a finger as a beautiful blue-green dragonfly landed on the tip of her index finger.

"Kakashi, look." Sora placed a hand on Kakashi's thigh, getting his attention. "_Tonbo_, dragonfly."

Kakashi looked down at Sora's hand on his lap and finally up at Sora's hand as the small dragonfly's wings rapidly beat. "They represent strength, courage, and happiness," Kakashi recited.

"Yeah," said Sora as the creature flew off her finger and into the night. She looked at Kakashi, her hand still on his lap and pulled it away, folding her hands in her own lap, her hair shielded her eyes as she looked down. "I never stopped thinking about you, Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced at Sora and noticed her hands shaking in her lap. "Why do you tell me this now?"

"Because you deserve honesty," answered Sora. "I know this is a mission and you've never been the type to get your emotions involved on the battlefield, but I wanted you to know. I am sorry for leaving, but it was something that I had to do."

Kakashi remained silent as a hundred different thoughts raced through his mind. The practical side of him warred with the part of him that cared for Sora. He didn't want to discuss this here while on a mission, but there was nothing he could do. And, he hated to admit it, a part of him was still angered as he remembered Sora's absence, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her now that she sat next to him. Kakashi no longer had precious people in his life-all of them had died a long time ago, but Kakashi looked at Sora and realized he had one more, his most precious comrade and lover.

"You're right, I don't get my emotions involved on the battlefield," agreed Kakashi, his heart hammering. "But."

Sora looked up at Kakashi, her amethyst eyes wide. Kakashi brushed Sora's hair out of her eyes, tenderly touching the sides of her face; he smiled beneath his mask. "This isn't the battlefield."

"Kakashi..."

A breeze blew in the night, and, as though being urged by a helping hand, Kakashi rose to his feet and helped Sora to hers. He put his arms around her waist, and everything seemed to fall into place-they fit perfectly together exactly as he remembered. With swift movements, Kakashi lifted Sora up so that her legs straddled his waist and she rose several inches above him. Sora smiled, running her hands through his hair, giggling as Kakashi walked her back into her flat, closing the sliding door behind him.

Tenderly, Sora pulled down his mask, revealing the face she saw in her mind over and over again, and kissed him. Kakashi laid Sora on her bed; there was a sense of urgency in his movements that Sora matched. Pulling off her robe and allowing Sora to lift his shirt over his head, Kakashi realized she was one of his missing pieces, shedding light into his darkened heart. Upon this realization, Kakashi made love to her, making up for lost time.

* * *

**Author's note: :)**


	7. Grow

_**Binds like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 7: Grow_

* * *

Sora was in the back room hanging dried herbs when she heard the bell above the front door chime, signaling a customer. Wiping her hands on a towel, Sora put on a smile to greet her patron.

"How can I help you," she asked. Her smile faltered momentarily upon seeing her customer. He was a tall man dressed in black robes and black, slicked back hair. At his side, Sora noted the hilt of a katana. There was something off about him. The man smiled lecherously at Sora, clearly looking down her shirt before looking at her eyes.

"They told me I'd find the prettiest girl in town here, and they weren't exaggerating!"

"Thank you," Sora said in a clear-cut voice, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. "What brings you here today?"

"_You_." The man leaned on the counter, so he was eye level with Sora, "the word is you used to work at the tea shop known for their...specialties. Rumor has it, you were the best they had to offer." The man pulled out a heavy sack and dropped it on the table-there was the sound of coins jingling in the bag. "I will pay you more than you earn in a day here if you come with me to the festival tonight."

Sora stared down at the heavy sack of money in front of her before looking up at the man. She smiled gently. "I'm not interested." Walking around the counter-uneasy by the feeling of being cornered, Sora walked to her shelves to adjust the vials of medicines on display. Immediately the man followed.

"Why not, babe," asked the man, his voice thick with lust. He turned Sora around and placed a hand above her head, leaning over her, "I can show you a really good time-"

The bell chimed again, signaling the arrival of someone else.

"Yo," said Kakashi, a lazy look in his single eye. It was all Sora could do but hide her smile at his nonchalant personality. "Is everything okay here?"

Immediately the man in black straightened up, posturing defensively toward Kakashi. "Why wouldn't it be," asked the man through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to get this pretty bird to go with me tonight?"

"Oh," Kakashi questioned, his visible eyebrow lifting in very slight surprise. "Is that so? By the looks of it, this "pretty bird" seems to be more harassed than anything else."

"What did you say," the man asked dangerously. He made a slight movement to his katana, pushing the blade out just a little.

Immediately, Sora stepped between Kakashi and the creeper. She glared at the man with the blade. "This "pretty bird" has a name. It's Sora. Secondly," Sora offered the man a sweet, close-eyed smile, "it's not polite to steal dates from others." Sora walked over to Kakashi and nodded up at him. "I already have plans tonight."

The man barred his teeth menacingly at the couple who made a fool of him. "You're going out with that Konoha scum?" The man put his katana away, annoyed and spit at Sora's and Kakashi's feet. "I thought Konoha shinobi prided themselves on their upstanding regulations. Tell me, sir, how much did you have to pay for a throwaway like her?" Gone was the man's initial dirty flirting.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, and as though Sora sensed it, she cut him off. All humor was gone from her eyes. "I am not for sale," Sora said in a low, dangerous voice. "Now, I suggest you leave before I make you leave, sir."

All the while, Kakashi watched the scene unfold. He always knew Sora was more than capable of protecting herself physically. Emotionally and Mentally, she was a different story. But now, the fire in Sora's amethyst eyes burned to her very soul. Kakashi always thought Sora had a regal look about here, but now, there was no mistaking it; she looked not only regal physically, but her confidence made her look queenly.

"Oh, what will a little thing like you do to me," the man mocked, advancing on Sora.

Without warning, in a flash of motion Sora gripped the man's left arm-his dominant arm-and pulled it painfully behind his back. The man cried out "You're going to break it!"

With a final tug, Sora released his arm, not breaking it, but pulling the muscles hard enough so that his arm would be immobile for a few days.

The man stumbled angrily toward the door, glaring at Kakashi and Sora. "You'll regret this," he threatened and stalked out.

Sora mumbled something about "trash" as she angrily straightened the merchandise on her shelves. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "I left to investigate the town further, but it seems all the suspicious activity was here all along."

"Yeah," Sora agreed shortly, still reorganizing.

"Hey."

Sora turned to look at Kakashi who called to her. She noticed his eye closed, and she could imagine his smile beneath his mask. "I heard you tell him we're going to the festival together. Was that your way of asking me out?"

Momentarily forgetting her anger, Sora blushed. "There's a likely chance of that."

"In that case," said Kakashi. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left a beautiful woman hanging, would I?" Kakashi offered his arm to Sora, and she gladly looped her arm through his, following him upstairs to her bedroom.

**o0o**

Akaiichi light up as the sun started to go on. Eager festival-goers wore their best kimono for the event, men and women all flirted together as they drank too much and spent too much money. Sora had closed her shop early that day in preparation for the event...and to have some privacy with Kakashi.

Now they strolled arm and arm through the throngs of people, enjoying the sights and sounds of the Dragonfly Festival. Sora had kept her hair down for the event, and although she did not wear a festive kimono, she did dab on a little bit of lipstick and perfume much to Kakashi's appreciation. As they strolled, Sora looked up at Kakashi and his arm supporting hers. She wondered what it would be like if they weren't shinobi. If they were just any other man and any other woman. Would things be different?

"They're still following us," said Sora smiling and pressing her head against Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi returned the tender look through his mask. "There's more this time," he said. To anyone else, Sora and Kakashi looked like the ideal young couple enjoying a night out on the town.

But there was so much more than meets the eye.

"We should take this somewhere private," Sora suggested after they walked through the town. Kakashi nodded his agreement allowing Sora to lead him past the sounds of happy festive people to the outskirts of the town. They continued walking until Akaiichi was just a buzz and dim lighting in the background and they were completely surrounded by trees.

"So," said Kakashi, breaking the silence. "When were you going to make yourself known?"

Sora looked up to see they were surrounded by a group of 15 people among the trees, dressed in all black. Immediately she recognized the pervert from her shop earlier that day; his left arm was in a sling. She smiled to herself.

"It took us a while to figure out who you were," said the man with the sling. He clearly asserted himself to be the leader of the group.

"Oh," said Sora, calmly. "You could have asked for our names and save yourself some time."

"Shut up," the man yelled, glaring at Sora. Sora returned the stare, unwavering.

"You," he pointed at Kakashi," are Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's Copy Ninja. And you," he pointed at Sora, "are Nagata Sora. You were more difficult to track down, but we know now. You're Konoha's best espionage kunoichi."

"We still have no idea who you are," said Kakashi, lazily looking up. "Not that it matters much."

The man was absolutely infuriated. The audacity of Konoha shinobi-this was one of the many reasons why he wanted to destroy that village.

"We are a secret organization set to destroy Konoha," the man simply answered. "Good thing you had the chance to have a nice little date before we kill you. We will send you back to your village in body bags as a warning to Konoha-but they might have a hard time recognizing who you are."

"He talks too much," said Sora as her and Kakashi moved into a familiar battle formation: back to back.

"Yeah," agreed Kakashi, pulling out a kunai, spinning it around his index finger a few times before gripping it in his palm. "Those without talent do the most talking."

"I WILL END YOU," shouted the man, spittle flying, eyes wide with fury. To his group he shouted: "KILL THEM!"

Kakashi and Sora flew into action as the assault began. Sora extracted two double-sided kunai, as three men in black charged after her. Moving with grace and speed, Sora spun out of the way, dodging and deflecting the shuriken and kunai thrown at her. With definite precision she delivered one killing strike after another, receiving only a small cut through her robe on her arm in the process. The initial three people were killed in under 2 minutes.

She glanced at Kakashi who moved with lightning speed and had killed five in the time she killed three. She laughed to herself. Kakashi always one-upped her.

Two more fell at their feet, leaving five people including the main leader. Sora noticed Kakashi had his headband up, revealing his Sharingan. From behind him, Sora smiled, bringing her hands together, forming hand seals. "Do you think you can cover me?"

Kakashi glanced back at Sora's hands, his eyes narrowed at hands, the ghost of a smile on his lips. She was going to do_ that_ genjutsu. He nodded, bringing a kunai up again. "Of course."

Sora finished her hand seals, and soon, to the enemies it looked as though Sora suddenly burst into a thousand red birds that sailed after the boss. He gasped in a surprised horror as the red birds surrounded him and two others in a whirlwind of red and wings flapping. He slashed at them with his katana, but there was no contact.

Eventually the birds disappeared and the three who were attacked looked around in surprise.

'A distraction', the boss wondered. He looked to see Kakashi watching him carefully.

"Drop your weapons."

The man's eyes widened in shock. Sora's voice was all around him. In the sky, in the trees...in his mind.

"Genjutsu, hm?" The man laughed as did the two caught in the jutsu. "We're smarter than that." Bringing his hands together, as did the other two to dispel the Genjutsu. The man smirked. "Now, where were we," he looked back at Kakashi. "That's right. Kill him!"

The three made a motion to move, but they found they were stuck.

"W-what is this," asked one of the lackeys. He looked down to his feet, and it appeared as though he was melting into the tree he stood on. Soon he felt burning pain at his feet and he screamed.

"The more you fight, the more it hurts," Sora's voice echoed in their minds again. "The calmer you are, well, you won't stop melting, but the pain does lessen." The lackey was too busy to pay attention.

"I-I'd rather die quickly than die slowly like this."

"Then end it," commanded Sora. The lackey hesitated for a moment, his hands shaking.

"I-I'd rather die by my own hand..." quickly, he brought out his own weapon and stabbed himself in the heart.

Able to see through the genjutsu, all Kakashi saw was a man kill himself for no apparent reason. He glanced around and saw Sora hidden in a tree several meters away, safely hidden. She was able to take care of the remaining to in her genjutsu. Kakashi looked around to see the last two standing around him. For now, he'd take care of those left over. Bringing his hands together in hand seals, Kakashi's right hand then illuminated with his Chidori jutsu.

"This is the end of the road for your organization," Kakashi said with deadly narrowed eyes, his face illuminated by the power of his jutsu. Kakashi was faintly aware of Sora weaving red birds around her own opponents again as she took the last two into a deeper layer within her genjutsu. Simultaneously, both she and Kakashi moved, ending the organization intent on destroying their home.

Moments later, the forest was quiet. With a rustle of leaves and quiet clothing, Sora landed beside Kakashi, amidst the fallen bodies of nameless enemies.

"It takes you back, doesn't it," said Sora, her voice quiet. She and Kakashi had seen this sight many times before. Enemies at their feet. ANBU had done a number on them.

**o0o**

Kakashi and Sora were back in Sora's bed in time to see the fireworks from her window, signaling the very end of the festival. All the lights were off in the apartment as brilliant greens, reds, and yellows illuminated their faces. Under the thin, cool sheets, Sora pressed her bare body closer to Kakashi's. Instinctively, Kakashi wrapped an an arm around her bare waist and breathed her in-memorizing the smell of fresh flowers after her, no, their shower. The bright fireworks that burst in the sky enveloped the room in flashes of color, and finally it ended.

"What's next," asked Sora, her back was to Kakashi, and his gentle unmasked breath stirred the hair at her neck.

"My mission is over," answered Kakashi.

"That it is." The silence between them was heavy. Sora knew Kakashi was an honorable man above all. He wouldn't stay longer than necessary.

"Is it safe to ask when you will be back to the village," asked Kakashi.

"I will have to close this shop or sell it," answered Sora, "and that will take time."

"Do you have any plans of coming back at all, or will you forsake your shinobi honor?"

Sora stilled. Moving out of Kakashi's embrace she turned and faced him and kept a space between them. She searched Kakashi's face, but it was unreadable. His words ignited anger in her.

"What are you saying," she asked quietly. Carefully.

"There was a time when I would have argued for your honor as a shinobi," Kakashi answered frankly, "because you were among my most honorable comrades. You were the last person I would have ever thought of to leave without word and turn your back on Konoha."

"So," Sora answered, speaking openly in return, "you still harbor bitterness toward me for leaving you."

Sora sat up in bed, drawing the covers over her chest, Kakashi focused on her every move. Gently, Sora placed a hand over her heart, just under her sparrow pendant. "I have always been a shinobi, and there was never a moment that went by where I did not think about Konoha, going on missions, and about y-" Sora looked away from Kakashi. "And about you. I am sorry I left so suddenly, but I am not sorry for leaving. It took leaving to understand who I am." Sora paused and gently reached out to touch Kakashi's face. She looked into his unwavering gaze and saw the words he would not say. After everything, he was still a proud man, still wrapped up in his pain, wrapped up in a decade's worth of hardened years with ANBU. He looked just like she did before she left.

"I learned who I was, Kakashi. I had to let go and from there, I grew. You need to do that too, Kakashi. You need to grow." Sora scooted closer to him, resting lightly atop his chest. Slowly, she leaned down, her dark red hair became a veil over their faces. Tenderly she kissed his bare lips and trailed along his jaw to his ear. "I never leave a comrade behind," Sora whispered into Kakashi's ear, running a hand through his silvery hair. "Even if I am far away, I will always come back for what I love I will never leave you behind, Kakashi."

Kakashi's hands shot out through the darkness, in the moonlight and held fast to Sora, bringing her bare skin against his. Kakashi sat up and Sora straddled his waist and kissed him deeply. Tonight, Sora took control, and with every caress of her hand, she wanted Kakashi to know how much he meant to her. She wanted him to know she would never leave him behind.

**o0o**

The next morning Kakashi woke before the sun, not that he had much sleep. He looked at Sora's sleeping form in his arms, before gently extracting himself without waking her, substituting his body with a pillow. Swiftly, he dressed and gathered his belongings. He glanced in her full-length mirror and adjusted his mask. In the reflection, he could see Sora, still soundly asleep. Her words still echoed in his mind: "You need to grow...I will never leave you behind."

Rin.

Obito.

Minato-sensei.

They too, promised never to leave a comrade behind, but here Kakashi stood, years later, without them. He now strongly believed in the importance of teamwork and trust. But even so...Kakashi turned to look at Sora, holding the pillow close to her. It was hard to trust when all the people you loved left.

With a sigh, Kakashi left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Updates will be a little less frequent. Have a great day!**


	8. Forward

**_Binds Like A Blessing_**

_Chapter 8: Forward_

* * *

_7 months later..._

"This is a surprise," the Third Hokage said to his visitor as he blew smoke out from his pipe. He smiled at the young shinobi before him. "Welcome back, Sora."

"It's good to be back, Sandaime-sama," Sora answered. Soon after Kakashi left, she looked for someone to buy her apothecary shop. She found a willing buyer, and months later she was back in her beloved village.

"What do you plan on doing while you're here," Sarutobi asked.

"That's why I'm here," answered Sora, "I'm wondering if you have any jobs or missions for me."

Sarutobi paced the office, looking out of the window in thought. "A job has opened up recently at the Academy."

"Oh," voiced Sora, intrigued.

"The Academy is in need of a new sensei for kunoichi arts. The current sensei has gotten married, and has chosen to raise a family instead of continue as a sensei."

Sora refrained from wrinkling her nose. Nannying Naruto had been fun, but he had definitely taught her that kids were not her forte. "Sounds...good," said Sora carefully.

Sarutobi chuckled, he could hear Sora's reluctance in her voice without looking at her; he was amused. The Third Hokage had assigned Kakashi his first team of genin this year, and Kakashi was less than thrilled. Somehow, Sora and Kakashi seemed to constantly see eye-to-eye on things.

"Perfect," Sarutobi said, turning around to look at Sora, who faked an enthusiastic smile. "You will start next week. Between lessons, I will still call on you for missions, as you are a unique shinobi with skills Konoha has missed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

**o0o**

Sora looked at the bright eager faces of her female students as they stared at her in awe. Thus far, lessons had been easy, and the majority of the girls were good students. Sora found her job enjoyable. Also, it seemed that whenever she began to feel a burnout, the Hokage had a knack of knowing exactly when she needed to leave on a mission.

It was a beautiful spring day in Konoha and Sora wanted to take advantage of the beautiful weather and host her class outside. "Today," said Sora, smiling gently at the girls she had grown fond of, "we will learn about the art of flower arranging. It is important for a kunoichi to understand her surroundings." Sora gestured to the wild flowers that bloomed around the girls. "While it is important that a good shinobi has a strong grasp of weaponry, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, she must also remember tradition. For example," Sora plucked two flowers and held it up to the girls to see. "Every flower, although beautiful has a meaning. A certain arrangement with certain flowers can mean 'it is safe to enter', and a kunoichi can let her comrades know they should proceed. But if a situation is dangerous, she may use another flower to tell them it is not safe to infiltrate the enemy. Also, it's just a fun hobby." Sora brought her hands together, clapping gently. "Alright," she said, "you may disperse and pick your own flowers. The goal is for you to orient yourself with your surroundings."

With a ton of chatter, the girls went from silent and listening to loud and giggly as they went off to create arrangements.

Sora leaned against the tree, watching from a distance, planning to walk around to individual clusters shortly. From her spot, Sora turned her amethyst gaze on young Yamanaka Ino. Sora smiled. That little girl had spunk and a lot of potential-definitely someone Sora wanted to keep an eye on in the future. The girl wandered quietly on her own, gazing at each flower carefully. Sora knew her family owned the local flower shop, so she knew the Yamanaka girl would excel at this lesson. A young girl with pink hair ran to catch up to Ino, and Sora smiled again, wincing as as the girl fell. Although clumsy, pink-haired Haruno Sakura displayed hidden potential, the girl was just unconfident and didn't try as hard as Sora knew she could try.

There was another pair of friends, a young girl named Kohaku who seemed to abhor the flowers, and her friend Asami who seemed more interested in creating crowns than flower arranging, that caught Sora's eye. Something about this pair made Sora's heart catch in her chest. Both were well liked by their classmates, but at the moment lacked in competency as one could barely aim and the other seemed to be off in her own daydream world. Watching Kohaku and Asami and Sakura and Ino made Sora miss Kurenai. She made a mental note to check in with her friend-she had been back in the village for a couple of months without contacting her friends or Kakashi.

Sora was just about to move around the groups when she noticed a cluster of three walk up to Ino and Sakura. The newcomers immediately began to tease Sakura, and the girl didn't defend herself. Sora started to move forward when she saw Ino make a smart retort and launch flowers with amazing speed into one of the girl's mouths. The girls screamed and the group ran to her with tears in their eyes. Sora sighed. This was the life of a sensei.

A few hours later, classes were over and she was gifted with a beautiful flower crown made with red and white flowers-a gift from Kohaku and Asami-and Sora was free to leave. Before she headed home, she wanted to walk through the shops first. She had finished all her books at home, and wanted to pick up something new to read.

Meandering and window shopping, Sora eventually stopped at the bookstore combined with a bakery. Flipping through new fiction novels, her eyes rested on an orange book with a suggestive cover. Picking it up, Sora flipped through it...

_"Junko, a busty lady with red hair and bright purple eyes looked up innocently at the handsome cad before her. 'Please, mister,' she said in a sweet and seductive voice. 'I'm not that kind of lady'. The handsome man before her grinned, and took her by the waist. Junko gasped as she pressed closer to the man, a become blush on her beautiful cheeks. 'I promise to take good care of you,' said the man..."_

Sora's eyes widened. "WHAT IS THIS," she yelled, flipping through the book. She remembered a visitor at her store among her last weeks of being open. An older man with white hair. He came to her shop and asked for "her goods" for "his research". Easily, she punched him, but this book suggested otherwise. It also suggested positions very few people could bend themselves into. Sora's eye twitched-this book was about her and some lewd old guy's fantasy.

But she knew who else would enjoy it.

Buying the book, she left the bookstore and headed to a place she hadn't been in a long time.

**o0o**

Kakashi walked back to his apartment, weary after the day's events. Today was his first day with the genin team the Third Hokage assigned him. In less than half an hour Kakashi failed them. They were obnoxious and knew nothing about teamwork. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed. After failing the unruly team, he went to the memorial stone to pay his respects to Obito. As always, he spent more time there than he realized, and with the sun setting, he decided it was time to leave.

Turning the corner to his apartment, Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Leaning against the door was Sora, holding a small giftbag. He knew it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed again.

"This is a surprise," said Kakashi, a lazy eyebrow raised.

Sora smiled gently at him. "I've been back for a little over two months now," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Pushing herself up from the door, she walked over to Kakashi. "I have a present for you."

Kakashi took the small red gift bag she handed him. Carefully he held it up, before holding it out. "Could this be a trap," he wondered out loud. After all, he was the one who left Sora last, and hell hath no fury like a scorned woman...or so he heard.

"No," said Sora impatiently. "Just open it!"

Carefully peering into the bag, Kakashi gingerly pushed around the tissue paper, ready for anything. Finally, he extracted an orange book. _Icha Icha Paradise._ Immediately his visible eye widened.

"W-what is this," said Kakashi thumbing through the pages and Sora smiled wickedly as an answer. Kakashi finally peeled his eye away from the book and tucked it back into the little bag to save for later. He appraised the beautiful woman who stood before him, aware of his own heartbeat.

"So," began Sora, looking up at Kakashi through her eyelashes. "I've been back for a little while and I thought it was about time I made my presence known."

"I knew you were back," said Kakashi, easily. "I saw you a couple of weeks ago when I stopped by the Academy to pick up an assignment from the Hokage."

"Why didn't you say anything," asked Sora. She looked away from Kakashi, afraid of the answer he might give. Afraid of the possibility that he gave up on her for sure. That morning she woke up in her bed and he wasn't there was the worst morning of her life.

"Because the next time I saw you, I wanted to be sure," answered Kakashi.

"Sure of what?"

"That it would be the last time I turned my back on my most precious person."

Sora looked up just as Kakashi closed the space between them. The past few months, Sora's last words rang in his head, "_You need to grow...I'll never leave you"_. Kakashi admitted he still had a lot to learn about growing and moving forward, but right now, looking at Sora, the very woman who replaced his nightmares with good dreams...

"I heard you had your first team today and failed them," said Sora, laughter in her eyes. "Were they that bad?"

"They were arrogant," said Kakashi, his hands reaching for her face, gently caressing her skin.

"Really," asked Sora, breathless, "I thought you were being a crotchety old man."

"That could be part of it," answered Kakashi, leaning forward to brush his lips against Sora's neck through his mask. Wrapping an arm around Sora's waist, he pulled her close to him. With his other hand, he expertly reached into his pocket for his house keys and quickly unlocked the door. Lifting Sora from her feet with the arm around her waist, he pulled her inside as she giggled.

"You know," said Sora mischievously, "that book is about me."

"Really," Kakashi's eyes widened with genuine surprise. Sora always felt victorious whenever she surprised him.

"Mh-hm," she confirmed, nodding her head. "But it's not true," she said, with an eye roll. Running he hands through Kakashi's silver hair she nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, "I can do much better than written in any book."

With that, Kakashi kicked his front door closed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only a couple chapters left! :)**


	9. Who Is Sora!

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 9: Who is Sora?!_

* * *

_4 years later..._

Kakashi and Sora walked through the village gates, bone-weary after their 12 day S-Rank mission. More than anything Sora wanted to give up her flak jacket, black long-sleeved shirt, and black skin-tight pants in exchange for her casual outfit.

"I think I might be getting too old for this," said Kakashi. Sora nodded her agreement.

The mission had indeed been difficult. Sora and Kakashi were asked to track ninjas from an unknown village that were recently spotted around Konoha, involved in suspicious activity. Sure enough, the unknown shinobi were up to no good and Kakashi and Sora were asked to protect the village by eliminating them. Turns out, the hunt to eliminate them took them as far as the sea. It was a grueling 12 days, but Kakashi and Sora were confident in the completion of their mission.

The pair wandered through the village and to Kakashi's apartment which was now Sora's apartment as well.

"I'm so hungry," Sora said, rubbing her stomach. In that moment, her stomach decided to growl loudly, accentuating her point. Kakashi chuckled until his stomach growled with the same intensity, causing him to blush lightly. After all this time, being normal with Sora was a pleasantly strange thing.

"We can get take-out" suggested Sora. She figured by now all the food in their refrigerator had gone bad. She looked down at her dirt stained outfit. "After a shower, first."

"Good plan," agreed Kakashi as they neared their home.

Little did they know a certain pink haired kunoichi and blonde haired shinobi had seen the couple walking through the village together...

**o0o**

"I'm telling you," Naruto yelled his hands balled into fists, "Kakashi-sensei was on a date!"

"That's right, Sasuke-kun," Sakura insisted as the two tried to convince their angst-filled teammate they had tracked down by the Hokage monument. "We saw them walking through the village!"

"Well, what did she look like," asked Sasuke in an annoyed voice, he didn't want to admit he was curious.

"She's really beautiful," said Sakura. "She's got dark red hair and these really beautiful purple eyes. She's not very tall..."

"She looks like a princess," said Naruto. Then he got a sly grin on his face as he scooted closer to Sasuke. Putting a hand by his mouth he said in a loud whisper, "and her body..." Naruto moved his hands in a way that suggested an hour glass shape with an emphasis on Sora's chest.

"Idiot!" Sakura reached our and punched Naruto's head. Sasuke looked away, a scowl on his face.

"Come to think of it, she looks familiar," said Sakura, putting a finger to her lips.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, rubbing the bump on his head. "Her name is Sora. She was my nanny when I was a baby."

"Oh! I remember," said Sakura. "She was our sensei for a year in the Academy! She taught kunoichi arts and the art of using your surroundings."

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why would Kakashi waste his time with someone so lame," he asked. An Academy sensei wasn't good enough for Kakashi. Kakashi needed someone cool...even if he was weird and a little pervy.

"Well," Naruto grinned mischievously, looking from Sakura to Sasuke. "There's only one way to find out."

**o0o**

Sora's fingertips gently grazed against the spines of new books as she waited for Kakashi. She needed something new to read. Her hand paused on a purple book cover with gold font. The cover promised it would be a book about a far away land and magic and adventure. It sounded promising.

Sora flipped through the page and then paused, her arm hairs standing. She felt watched. Looking up from her book ever so slyly she spotted Sakura peering at her from around a row of books.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Sora greeted the girl with a smile. "What a surprise!"

"S-Sora-sensei" Sakura blushed, she had been caught. "I uh, I'm looking for reading material!"

Sora looked up to see Sakura was in the self-help session. Sora raised an eyebrow, not convinced. But in the off chance that Kakashi's precious students were struggling...

"Do you need help with something?"

"N-no, sensei! See you later!" Sakura bolted from the bookstore.

Minutes later, Kakashi came in with teriyaki take-out while Sora was in line to buy a book.

"Did you find something you like," he asked. Sora nodded and shared the book. Kakashi nodded, and handed the book back.

"I also ran into Sakura," said Sora as she paid Asami who was manning the cash register today.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she looked...suspicious."

"That's odd," said Kakashi, as they left the bookstore.

Walking through the village, Sora watched Kakashi from the corner of her eye. He looked the same as usual, bored and indifferent as they passed a busy street filled with people doing busy things. Sora smiles to herself-Kurenai asked if she and Kakashi had "defined their relationship", which was a silly question coming from Kurenai and Asuma. Kakashi and Sora never had _"the talk"_ about what they were, they just...were. They were two entities enmeshed together, and Sora loved every moment of it.

"You're staring," said Kakashi. Sora blushed. After 4 years of continual togetherness, he still managed to get under her skin in the best ways.

"Does it bother you," teased Sora, sticking out her tongue.

"No," answered Kakashi, "but you are about to run into a child."

Sora felt a small bump against her bare legs beneath her skirt. "I'm sorry!" Sora bent down when she saw a little boy with big blue eyes look up at her from the ground. She offered an apologetic smile to the toddler who looked a little dazed from the collision. The toddler looked like he was on a walk with his big sister who looked to be about 8 years old. The girl had the same big blue eyes as her little brother and the same brown hair.

"Sorry, he doesn't know where he's going," the big sister chastised, righting her brother to his feet. "He just likes to run."

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention to to where I was going," admitted Sora. Looking up she noticed they were in front of a stand that sold shaved ice. Looking at the little boy who watched her warily, Sora reached into the belt at the waist of her skirt and pulled out her coin purse. "How about I buy you shaved ice to make up for it," she asked the boy. "One for you and for your good big sister."

"Rally," asked the girl with the same blue eyes as her brother.

"Mmhm," said Sora, rising to fulfill her promise. Minutes later both brother and sister walked hand in hand away from Kakashi and Sora, eating their sweet treats.

All the while Kakashi watched Sora with interest. She seemed to light up at the company of the children, and she smiled even more brightly when the little boy hugged her knees in thanks. All this time, Kakashi and Sora had never had "the talk". The talk being marriage or kids. Kakashi knew Sora took contraception, and things were good as they were, but something about her expression-

"Isn't that Sasuke in that smoke shop," asked Sora, pointing to the stall directly across from them.

Kakashi followed her gaze, and sure enough, among pipes and different flavored tabacco, Sasuke lingered. Sasuke noticed the couple spot him and a chill ran down his spine as Kakashi raised an eyebrow in his direction. Quietly, Sasuke slinked away, aware of his failure.

"How strange," muttered Kakashi. But he had a feeling he knew what his lovable team of knuckleheads were up to.

"What's that," asked Sora, glancing up at him, her head cocked to the side. Kakashi smiled through his mask at Sora's expression. Maybe it was time his team met his precious person.

**o0o**

"It's no use," Sakura whined, as her team reconvened under the tree by the Academy. "They keep catching us!"

Team 7 sighed heavily and took long swigs of tea.

"Looks like it's up to me," said Naruto, guzzling down his drink and wiping his mouth, offering a fox-like grin to his teammates.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before hanging their heads, defeated.

"Let's all go together," suggested Sasuke. "That way we don't waste anymore time."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

**o0o**

Sora and Kakashi finally walked to the park after stopping at the Hokage's office to report their mission. At the park, they chose a bench under a large tree to stop to eat and rest.

"As much of a pain that mission was," Sora said around a thoughtful bite of gyoza, "I kind of missed it. I think I want to take a break from the Academy to focus on more missions for a while."

Kakashi, always the fastest eater in public, had begun to read his book. Pausing mid sentence in his read, he dragged his lazy haze from the book to his companion. He watched Sora who stared out at the playground in the distance, a small smile on her face.

"The kids from earlier today are at the swings," said Sora, nodding in their direction. Kakashi followed her gaze and sure enough, the older girl was pushing her baby brother in a swing, giggling with him.

"Do you want any?"

"I'm sorry," asked Kakashi, suddenly nervous about what Sora was asking. He decided it was best to put his book away for this one.

Slowly, sora put her chopsticks away in the container of teriyaki, her meal unfinished. Setting aside her food, Sora carefully put her hands in her lap and avoided looking at Kakashi.

"Kids," she finally said, after what felt like an hour of silence to Kakashi. "Do you ever want kids?"

"I uhm, well," Kakashi scratched his cheek through his mask, determined not to lose his cool, "do you?"

"Not really," said Sora with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know." She continued to watch the siblings at the swings. "Sometimes I do, but then I remember the childhood my mom made me grow up with and I'm afraid that I'll be like my mom."

Kakashi knew her mom walked out on her dad. A heavy feeling fell to the pit of Kakashi's stomach. He wondered if Sora thought of leaving him, then. "You're not your mom," he reminded her.

A small smile formed on Sora's lips. "I know, but I worry sometimes. I know we aren't our past-we can choose a different life if we want, but our pasts still bind us. They still play a big role in who we become. We either become what we know or we fight it. So in a way, pasts are either blessings or curses."

Kakashi nodded. He looked to the sky. Sometimes when he watched the clouds he saw the faces of his friends. Sometimes he even saw his father. Once or twice he imagined his mother, but he has almost completely forgotten what she looked like. He knew his ghosts still followed him until this day, shaping the shinobi and man he had become. While he wished he still had his friends and his father at his side, he was grateful for the lessons he had learned.

"Then I guess that's the thing about living," Kakashi finally answered. "We choose who we become."

Sora finally turned her amethyst gaze on the man sitting beside her. At that moment, the sinking feeling in his stomach lifted when her smile turned on him. It was so open and sincere, it conveyed a thousand words in simple silence. In that moment he knew he would do whatever Sora asked of him, and he hated it and loved it all at once.

"I'm glad for the choices I made," said Sora. "Like being part of ANBU. If it wasn't for ANBU, I don't think I'd be sitting here beside you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because then there wouldn't be a point in talking to you. Unless I was still just an Academy sensei then maybe our paths would have crossed when you became a sensei."

"I think they would have crossed sooner," said Kakashi.

"Doubt it," said Sora, poking his ribs. "You haven't let me meet your team," Sora argued. "You're not the easiest person to get to know and you keep your life so private. If we never worked together, I don't think we would have become friends."

"Thank goodness for ANBU then," said Kakashi, earning a laugh from Sora.

At that moment, the branch above the bench they were sitting on cracked with a loud sound like thunder.

"NARUTO!"

Dust enveloped the pair as the large branch fell, momentarily blinding them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"NARUTO!"

"Idiot…"

The dust settled, and Team 7 rose to their feet, nervously looking for their sensei and Sora through the debris. What they saw made their jaws drop.

Kakashi heard the branch break, and instinctively moved toward Sora to protect her from harm's way. Kakashi had wrapped Sora in his arms and rolled them to safety, a foot away from where the branch landed. In the commotion, Sora felt Kakashi's body heavily collide onto hers, and between the commotion and blinding dust, she leaned forward, accidentally locking lips with Kakashi through his mask. It was at that moment the dust decided so that Kakashi's team of genin spotted the kiss.

Sora pulled back immediately, stifling a laugh. This was awkward. "We have company," she quickly murmured to Kakashi, as he helped her to her feet. Brushing the dust from her purple tank top and skirt, Sora raised an eyebrow at the team.

"We seem to keep bumping into each other," said Sora, her gaze Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Each of them looked guilty.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kakashi eyed his...special team lazily, even though they stared at him with big and surprised eyes. "Do I even want to know what the 3 of you were doing in that tree that made it fall?"

"That was all Naruto's fault," Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, forlornly. "It was you and Sasuke that made it break! I was on the branch first!"

"You kept on scooting down the branch where it was weak," countered Sasuke. "You made it break."

"Guys…." Kakashi said, in a tired voice.

The team paused their arguing to look back at Kakashi and Sora, their faces unreadable. In a flurry of guilt and apologies, Naruto produced a bouquet of white flowers and held it out in front of him. "C-Congratulations!"

There was a momentary silence...then Sora's laugh cut into the quiet. Everyone turned to her, as she laughed behind her hand, accepting the thoughtful gift.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she said.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Kakashi muttered. Now his entire life was enmeshed. He watched as his cool cloud of mystery escaped him-at least his team still didn't know what his face looked like.

"So," said Sakura, uncharacteristically shy; Sora was incredibly beautiful and womanly-even more so up close, "how long have you been dating?" Sakura hoped she could be just as pretty as Sora when she got older.

"That's a hard question to answer," Sora said, looking at Kakashi; Kakashi simply shrugged. "I would say, consistently it's been about 4 years-"

Sora sweatdropped as Team 7 fell over with shock.

"4 YEARS!" The team screeched, glaring at Kakashi who took a step back, holding up his hands as he nervously smiled behind his mask.

"Give or take," answered Kakashi.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US," Naruto yelled, shaking an angry fist. He glared at his sensei then looked at at Sora, calming down a little.

"I've seen you before," he said, folding his arms in thought.

"We've been through this," said Sakura. "She was our sensei for a year in the Academy."

"Tch." Sasuke frowned a little, still believing an Academy sensei was not good enough for Kakashi.

"No, I've seen her somewhere else…" Naruto lightly knocked his head, raking his memories.

"It's okay if you don't remember, Naruto-chan," said Sora, touching the boy's head. Naruto's blue eyes looked up, only to be greeted by Sora's smile. A smile he saw so many times before and after he napped.

"I remember! You were my nanny!"

"I was," said Sora. "You were quite the handful. Kakashi has done a good job with all of you."

"Why keep your relationship a secret," asked Sasuke, remembering to ask the important questions.

"That was all Kakashi's doing," said Sora, throwing Kakashi under the bus. Sora closed the gap between her and Kakashi and stood beside him. Without thought, Kakashi put his arm around Sora and Sakura sighed dreamily at this new side of Kakashi.

"I like to have a private life," Kakashi answered. By the way Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke glared at him, Kakashi figured that wasn't a good enough answer.

"If it were up to me, I would have met you three a long time ago and helped out with your training," answered Sora, trying to appease the team.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed again.

Sora turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Not impressed, Sasuke?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "You're an Academy sensei, and most of the senseis there are Chuunin, right?"

"That's correct," Sora agreed. She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "It's cute you think I'm not good enough for Kakahsi."

Sasuke glared at Sora-Sasuke wasn't "cute". He was a shinobi!

"N-no! I don't think that's what Sasuke-kun is trying to say," said Sakura, horrified, but the look on Sasuke's face told her a different story. "Sora-san, you'll have to excuse Sasuke-kun. He's-"

"Don't worry," Sora said, holding up a hand to stop the girl. Sakura noted Sora's mannerisms were similar to Kakashi's which made her wonder just who Sora was. "I'm not offended. I had the same thought about you guys when I heard Kakashi passed you as a team. You have to be a pretty skilled bunch to become students under one of Konoha's best shinobi."

"You bet we are," shouted Naruto, excitedly. "And you can come and help us train if you want to! If Sasuke doesn't want your help that's fine, but I do! If you're dating Kakashi that means you have to be cool and strong, right?"

"I don't know about that," said Sora, a blush on her cheeks. She glanced at Kakashi who appeared bored by all of this, but she knew it was just a facade. A feeling of warmth spread through her heart, knowing she was accepted by Kakashi's students-with the exception of Sasuke. No matter, Sora thought to herself, she'd win Sasuke over sooner or later.

A shrill scream pierced the air. Sora immediately turned. At the swings where the siblings from earlier that day were playing, were two rogue shinobi.

"It can't be," said Sora, immediately running forward.

"W-What's going on," asked Naruto, as Kakashi ran forward with Sora. Team 7 looked at each other before running after the two adults.

"I saw you die," said Sora. she was almost in arm's length of the children when the rogue shinobi drew a kunai and held it against the little boy's neck-whom he held tightly in his arms. The boy cried again. His sister was held captive by the other rogue shinobi.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sora," said the rogue shinobi holding the boy. He had a brown goatee and ugly look about him, and he looked to be in his 40's. "I expected more from one of Konoha's most skilled genjutsu users."

These rogue shinobi were the last two living thugs from Kakashi's and Sora's mission. Sora's eyebrows furrowed. She thought she had killed them.

"You didn't manage to catch the genjutsu I wove last minute before you finished activating your own genjutsu. I was lucky. If mine didn't take hold, I would be dead."

"Let those kids go," said Sora, frozen to the spot. The kids looked at her, desperation in their bright blue eyes. "They haven't done anything wrong!"

"You're right," said the man, "but I'm not a good man, nor do I care for the Leaf Village. How about we make a trade," said the man. "Your life for theirs."

"Wait a minute," said Kakashi. "Who are you guys anyway?"

The man chuckled darkly. "No one that you know. But we carry a long grudge. Does the name Nagato Midori sound familiar?"

"My mother," asked Sora. "I haven't seen her since she-since I was a little girl!"

"But she sure trained you to be a lot like her. One of her last missions was actually against my boss. She killed him."

"What does that have to do with me," asked Sora angrily.

"Revenge. If we can't have her blood, we'll have yours." The two rogue ninja glanced at each other before the man in his 40's continued to speak. "You have two hours to comply with our requests, or we will kill these brats. I don't think you want innocent lives on your hands, do you?"

"You bastards," Sora spat.

"Two hours," the man repeated. "Meet us at the bridge that leads out of the Leaf Village." He glanced at Kakashi and Team 7 who glared at the man, ready to fight, "and don't come with back-up."

The man holding the girl dropped a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappeared, so had the two men with the children.


	10. When the Time Comes

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 10: When the Time Comes_

* * *

Sora was a whirlwind of action as she quickly made her way home for her weapons. If those innocent kids were hurt because of her, Sora didn't know how she would live with herself.

Kakashi watched as Sora threw off her black robe to clip her weapons belt around her waist without bothering to change out of her skirt and tank top. After strapping her kunai pouch to her upper right thigh she shrugged her black robe back on and pulled her long hair into a bun, securing a yellow cloth over it.

"Ready?"

Sora stilled and glanced up at Kakashi, realizing for the first time he had followed her back home. "You can't come with me," she said, heading to the front door, her eyes narrowing when Kakashi stepped in front of the door, barring her exit.

"W-what are you doing," asked Sora, touching Kakashi's shoulder. "You need to get out of my way."

"I'm going with you."

"Kakashi, you can't. Did you hear what that bastard said? If I come with help, who knows what he'll do to those kids." The matching bright smiles of the brother and sister ran through Sora's memory, making her go cold.

"Sora."

Sora jumped at Kakashi's tone. The last time she heard that tone, he was her captain and they were in ANBU, ready to execute a very dangerous mission.

"Your emotions are clouding your judgement; you aren't thinking straight."

"Of course I am. They said-"

"They said no back-up," Kakashi reasoned, folding his arms over his chest. "And I believe he meant no back-up outside of us."

Sora frowned, her anger toward Kakashi dissipating as she saw his logic. Still, a part of her worried that he could be wrong.

"They want you, Sora," said Kakashi. "I don't think those guys are the type to hurt children, you're their mission, the kids don't matter." Kakashi gently touched Sora's chin, bringing her amethyst gaze to him. Kakashi's one visible eye was closed in a way that Sora could imagine his smile beneath his mask. "So, I'm going with you. You take care of the kids, I'll take protect you with my life."

Sora's shoulders slumped. She was ready to fight this battle on her own and to give her life for it, but it was good to know she had Kakashi with her reminding her of important things.

"So, are you ready," asked Kakashi, unlocking the door.

"Yeah," Sora said, nodding once, her voice calm. "Let's go."

Kakashi opened the door and in tumbled Team 7, who obviously had their ears pressed to the door.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stumbled over each other as they spilled into the apartment, guilty as sin.

Sora raise an eyebrow whereas Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily, looking disappointed. "What are you knuckleheads doing?"

"We're going with you," Naruto exclaimed excitedly, punching the air.

"No you're not," Sora interjected sternly. "It's too dangerous for you guys. I won't allow it."

"But you'll need our help," said Sakura, pleading determination in her green eyes. She looked from Kakashi to Sora. Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"We're the best team you're going to find," said Naruto, his arms crossed. "You'll need our help." Naruto grinned, then gave Sora a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Sora-nee-san, comrades don't go to battle alone."

Sora stared at the little blonde kid. Suddenly, she wasn't staring at a boy who was almost her height, but a toddler who clung to her as he napped. Sora couldn't help but smile; Minato and Kushina would be so proud.

"Fine," Sora said, walking past Kakashi and Team 7. "We've wasted too much time. But if it gets rough, you take the kids and leave. Their safety is our mission."

"Yes, Sora-san," Kakashi's team answered in unison, following after Sora's eerie calm.

'She's so cool and beautiful,' thought Sakura, hoping one day she's get to be as womanly as Sora.

'This is more like it,' Sasuke thought, a slight smirk on his lips as he could feel the fiery prowess in Sora in the regal and controlled way she carried herself.

**oOo**

Sora, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stood at one end of the bridge, and the two rogue shinobi with the two children at the other end. Sora could see the children had their hands bound and were visibly shaken, but otherwise they appeared unharmed physically.

"Let's meet halfway," Sora suggested in a loud voice that would carry across the bridge.

The two rogue ninja conferred with each other. Finally they nodded. "Alright," the older man yelled back. "But the Copy Cat ninja stays at that end of the bridge, and you will leave your weapons."

Sora looked up at Kakashi who simply nodded to her. Quietly she walked forward followed by Naruto and Sakura. The two rogue shinobi narrowed their eyes.

Sora held up her hands, showing her open palms. "They will come with me for the children. As soon as they have the children, they will walk back to Kakashi." In a sign of good faith, Sora reached down to her waist and unclipped her weapons pouch and let it fall to the ground.

Grudgingly, the two men agreed, walking forward and watched Sakura and Naruto cover Sora's back.

It was the two men that moved first. Before they reached the middle, the younger of the two men roughly grabbed the children.

"What are you-" Sora's amethyst eyes widened as the younger of the two men, with a mighty throw, heaved the children over the bridge to the churning water below. The older of the two men reached into his weapon's pouch, pulled out two smoke bombs, and slammed them into the ground, instantly engulfing Sora, Naruto, and Sakura in smoke.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang out in the haze of smoke and Sora was roughly grabbed.

As the smoke cleared, Sora found herself on her knees, a sword pressed to her neck by the younger rogue ninja. However, the older man found himself sandwiched between Naruto and Sakura who both held very sharp kunai pointed at vital organs.

"One wrong move," said Sakura, jabbing the man's back, "and it's over."

"You brat," the man spat, "do you really have the guts to kill me? You're only a child!"

"Think again," said Sakura, her emerald eyes sparkling. Bringing two fingers in front of her face, Sakura dispersed into a puff of smoke, revealing a taller, and very angry Sora.

"What-"

Naruto did the same. When the small puff of smoke cleared, it was Kakashi.

"Then who is-"

The man holding the sword to "Sora's" neck, looked down to see that Sora had transformed into a grinning Naruto. Quickly, Naruto stood and punched the man, sending him staggering back.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kakashi, called, never removing his eyes from his opponent, "are you alright?"

"Yeah." Sasuke pulled himself up from over the bridge with one arm, the other arm supporting two children clinging to him. Sakura, who had impersonated Kakashi, rushed over to Sasuke, pulling the children over before helping Sasuke over as well.

"Get to safety," Sora demanded to Sasuke and Sakura. Both of the genin nodded, and moved several yards back, holding the crying children.

"Clever trick, Sora," said the man between Kakashi and Sora. "Your mother would be so proud."

Sora pressed the tip of her kunai deeper into the man's back, her kunai now drawing blood. "I'll kill you where you stand."

The man laughed. "Go for it," said the man. "But I will warn you, tricks end in death."

"Hey!"

Kakashi turned to the sound of Naruto being assaulted by the younger man he had punched, narrowly dodging a deathly swing from the sword.

"Enough!" Sora glared at the two rogue ninja, her eyes dangerously narrowed. "Your battle is with me."

Removing the kunai from the man's back, she threw it with lightning speed to the younger man, stabbing through his wrist, causing him to drop his sword, giving Naruto the time to get out of the way. Kakashi was immediately upon the young man, standing protectively in front of Naruto.

With the same speed, Sora drew another kunai and slashed a long, deep gash along the older man's arm before he jumped away.

Laughing, the man held a hand to his injured arm, his blood seeping between his fingers. "Y-you could have killed me...but you missed."

"Did I," asked Sora, spinning her kunai around her finger before catching it in her hand, holding it offensively. "You should be feeling the effects right..._now_."

As if on cue, the man grimaced, falling to his knees. His vision became blurry, and it felt like fire was consuming his body, starting off warmly and slowly growing hotter, _agonizingly_ hotter. Sora walked slowly and steadily to the older man who now writhed on the ground. Sora only looked up once to see the young man had engaged in battle with Kakashi, weakly wielding his sword with his weak hand, Kakashi easily deflecting his attacks with a kunai. Sora knew Kakashi was playing with the man, waiting on her next move.

Carefully, Sora dropped to her knees before the man who intended to take her life, his eyes bloodshot with pain. Sora held her kunai in front of his face. "This kunai was dipped in a poison my mother created but I perfected. When she created it, it took hours before her enemy died, now it only takes a matter of minutes. I'm sure she used it on your boss all those years ago."

"You bitch," the man spat. He glared at Sora with all the contempt in the world. This young woman who knelt before him looked exactly like her mother, however, where Nagata Midori had hair as black as midnight, Sora's hair was as dark red as blood.

Sora looked up once more and made eye contact with Kakashi, giving him the briefest of nods. Their mission two weeks ago was to find the rogue shinobi and assassinate them. They had to complete their mission.

Sora closed her amethyst eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, her body filled with the same eerie peace as it did while she was in ANBU-she felt nothing. Upon opening her eyes, her decision was made. She hoped Sasuke and Sakura had enough sense to shield the eyes of the children at the end of the bridge.

"I may be a bitch," said Sora, raising her kunai above the man's heart. "But I am _not_ Nagata Midori. I'm Nagata Sora, a bitch, and a kunoichi with the Will of Fire in my blood. You will not threaten Konoha or its children anymore. It's over."

Sora plunged the knife into the man's heart.

**oOo**

"Here we are."

It was sunset. Kakashi and Sora carried the now sleeping children all the way to their home. Turns out, the children were kids of a shinobi family, the eldest daughter in her first years at the Academy.

Kakashi had carried the girl on his back, and Sora carried the little boy in her arms. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke hung several feet back, watching the adults complete the mission.

"Here's your mom," Sora whispered to the toddler boy, gently shaking him awake as she handed him over to his frantic mother who thanked her endlessly. Sora noticed the children had inherited their mother's blue eyes.

Kakashi and Sora exchanged bows with the family before turning to rejoin Team 7.

"Wait!"

Sora and Kakashi turned to see the little girl and brother running after them. Sora was taken by surprise as little arms hugged her waist and knees before they let go, doing the same to Kakashi.

"Thank you, thank you," the little girl with dark hair and blue eyes exclaimed excitedly up to the pair. "I hope when I get older, I'll be a cool shinobi like you!"

"Oh...thanks," said Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head modestly. Sora merely laughed, waving as the children ran back to their family, a weird pain in her heart.

"Sora-san, you were so cool," Sakura gushed, hearts in her eyes.

"Thank _you_ guys," said Sora, smiling at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"You got it, Sora-nee-san," said Naruto, with a goofy grin.

Sora raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who refused to talk to her still. "Am I cool enough for you yet, Sasuke?"

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. Sora was alright, he had to admit...for an Academy sensei.

Kakashi and Sora shared a laugh before they parted ways with the team and headed home.

"As always," said Sora, as she and Kakashi walked home in the moonlight. "Your plan was perfectly executed."

"It wouldn't have been as successful with a different team," said Kakashi. He glanced down to see Sora with a slight frown on her face.

"Why are you frowning," asked Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," answered Sora, confusion welling up within her. They had made it back to their home, and Sora opened the front door and pulled off her sandals and unclipped her weapon belt before walking over to the living room floor and lying down, not bothering to turn on the lights.

She listened to the sounds of Kakashi closing and locking the front door behind him before he took off his sandals as well. Sora heard the rustle of fabric as Kakashi walked into the living room as well before he lied down beside her, staring at the ceiling. For several quiet moments, they stared at the ceiling, listening to the faint sound of the outside world drifting by.

"What would you do if I was pregnant," asked Sora, her voice quiet. Gently, she rubbed her flat abdomen, imagining what it would be like to have a swollen belly and tired ankles.

"Are you," asked Kakashi, dread filling him for a moment.

"No," answered Sora, stifling a smile. She let out a breathless laugh as she watched Kakashi relax again.

"Well, I assume it would be mine…"

"Kakashi…"

"So I would take care of it," answered Kakashi. "I would take care of the kid, and I would take care of you." Kakashi turned on his side so he could face Sora, his hand covering her hand that was on her stomach.

Sora caught Kakashi's hand and reached up to his forearm, pulling him over, not that Kakashi needed much prompting. Sora silently pulled down Kakashi's mask. No matter how many times she did it, her breath always caught whenever she saw his face as she believed she stared at the most handsome man in all of Konoha.

Kakashi's hand ran up her side and stopped at her face. Sora was always amazed by his hands. She had seen his hands do so many things; hold chakra in the form of electricity, kill countless enemies, eventually becoming rough and calloused by years of being a shinobi, but somehow Kakashi's hands were always gentle on her.

Kakashi leaned forward, his lips in the sensitive space between her neck and her ear. "Do you want to get married," he whispered onto her bare skin.

"_Do you_," asked Sora, completely still.

"Not particularly."

"Neither do I," said Sora with a laugh, running her hands through Kakashi's silvery hair.

God, Kakashi loved this woman.

They were two people bound by pasts that shaped them into who they were in that moment, lying on a living room floor in the darkness. The last thing either of them wanted, as they had finally moved on from their pasts, was another bind tying them down, no matter how good it was.

"W-we'll think about it when we get there," decided Sora, breathless as Kakashi's mouth began to roam.

"Later," Kakashi echoed, a promise, as he slipped Sora out of her robe.

* * *

**Author's Note: When I began to write this story, I don't think I intended for it to be as sexual as it is. Oh well. One, maybe two chapters left! :)**


	11. New

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 11: New_

* * *

_4 months later…_

"Sakura!"

"Oh, Sora-neesan! Right on time!" Sora walked up to Sakura, greeting her with a smile as they met up in Konoha's hospital.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my trial subject for the day," said Sora with a bow. "Tsunade-sama has asked to understand the strength of a shinobi's body, and you were the person I thought of first to ask."

"I'm honored," said Sora. She smiled as she followed Sakura through a long sterilized hallway and to a large sunny room with a hospital bed. Sora watched, amused as Sakura picked up a clipboard, scribbled some things down, and smiled at Sora before handing it over for her to sign.

"How are you doing, Sakura," asked Sora. Sasuke had been gone for a three months now, and Naruto had been gone for a little less than that.

Sakura stilled and slowly sat beside Sora on the hospital bed. Sora watched carefully as Sakura looked down at her hands. "I'm okay," said Sakura, looking up, offering Sora a bright smile.

Gently, Sora reached out, pushing Sakura's bangs out of her face. "You know, Sakura, it's okay to mourn still." Sakura looked up, her emerald green eyes shining brightly. Since Kakashi and Sora came out about their relationship, Sora had made herself more available for the team, especially Sakura, her heart breaking for the girl who had to say goodbye not only to one, but two best friends.

"A shinobi never-"

"Never shows her emotions on the mission field," Sora finished. "But you're not on the mission field 24/7, and not letting yourself grieve is more detrimental than crying in the face of a mission."

"Sora-neesan…" Sakura hugged Sora tightly, grateful for this woman. Sasuke was gone, Naruto was gone, even Kakashi was gone, as a few select jonin were sent to continue the search for Sasuke. "I miss them."

"Don't give up, Sakura. Don't give up hope," Sora encouraged, pulling away with a smile. She watched as Sakura wiped her tears before Sora picked up the clipboard again, signing all the lines Sakura highlighted.

"Alright," said Sakura, once Sora signed everything. "First we'll take your height and weight, we'll do a few physical tests, then we'll review your blood work from three days ago. Any questions?"

"Nope!"

"Let's get started."

Sora allowed Sakura to fuss over her, checking her hearing, respiration, sense of smell, and eyesight. Once all that was done, Sakura led Sora to another room, this one was larger with small windows by the ceilings. On one side of the room there were several piece of equipment, making the room feel like a gym.

"Okay, you're going to do a circuit here," explained Sakura. "Start by using your chakra as you go through punching and kicking combos. Then strength testing at the next station, and finally, I want you to sprint on the treadmill until you can't anymore. When going through the strength and speed exercises, give it your all. We are testing a shinobi's peak performance, and what it looks like. "

"Easy enough," said Sora, pulling her long hair into a bun. She had also worn her training gear today, form-fitting black pants and dark blue tank top.

"Before you begin, I'll need to stick these small electrodes on you, so as you go through the circuit, it will read you stats."

Sora took a seat as Sakura carefully stuck small circular patches all over Sora's body.

That's when the sickness hit.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed, she felt like she was going to throw up for the 5th time that week.

Sakura noticed Sora go pale. "Sora-neesan, are you ill?"

"W-what," asked Sora, looking up at Sakura who peered down at her with concern. "No, I'm fine. Let's just get started."

"Okay…"

Sora flew through the circuit, punching, kicking, spinning, causing the punching bag attached to the ceiling to swing violently back and forth in such a way Sakura feared the bag would break from its hinges. Several times, Sora felt light headed, but she kept pushing through. She moved on to the strength training, using her chakra to help her push harder and lift more weight that she could have done on her own strength.

Finally, tired and sweaty, Sora went to the treadmill, allowing Sakura to put even more patches on her body, attaching her with long wires that attached to the treadmill.

"10 minutes of a full sprint," Sakura reminded her, "then you'll be done with the physical part of today."

"Great," said Sora, turning on the machine, starting at a jog before quickly bumping up the speed to a full sprint.

Sakura's eyes narrowed watching Sora, sprint. All the color was drained from her face and her amethyst eyes seemed to lose focus.

"Sora-neesan!"

5 minutes into the sprint, Sora collapsed.

**o0o**

Groggily, Sora woke, the the room slowly coming into focus. Sora found that she was in the room she and Sakura started in, and she was in the bed. Carefully, she sat up, a wave of nausea hitting her.

She looked to her left to see Sakura peering anxiously at her.

"W-what happened?"

"You collapsed," Sakura explained.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sora. "It was an easy circuit, I was just...tired, I think."

"I have the results of your blood work here," explained Sakura, and for the first time, Sora noticed the manila folder on Sakura's lap.

"Am I healthy," asked Sora with a laugh.

"Amazingly so," answered Sakura. "You and the baby."

"_The what?_"

"The ba-"

"I heard you," Sora cut Sakura off, her eyes wide. Sora pressed a hand against her mouth, shocked.

"B-baby," Sora murmured, letting the words sink in. That would explain the sudden fatigue and nausea. Sora thought it was just something she was eating, as she experience similar symptoms years ago when she found out she was allergic to dairy.

"How far along am I?"

"Three months," answered Sakura, smiling gently. "Exercise is good for your pregnancy, but I don't recommend doing anything too extreme for a while."

"A baby…" Sora swung her legs over the bed and sat for a moment before laughing to herself. It had been about two months since she last saw Kakashi, and she hadn't heard from him since. She knew he would come back from his mission at some point, now she worried. What if he didn't. What if this baby didn't have a father. That is, if she kept it.

"Sora-neesan?"

Sora glanced at Sakura who looked at her expectantly. "Congratulations, Sora-neesan."

"Thank you," said Sora, rising from the bed. Absently, she ran a hand over her stomach that she did realize felt more bloated than usual.

She had a lot to think about.

**o0o**

Kakashi was bone-weary physically and emotionally. The past two months have been difficult as his small team attempted to track Sasuke with no luck. Wherever Sasuke was, he made sure it wouldn't be found.

Kakashi paused in front of his apartment complex and looked up at it from the street. Three stories up on the left was his balcony. He sighed heavily wondering if Sora would be home. He hoped she was. As much as he hated to admit it, he dreamt of her face nearly every night, and it was a strange sensation to sleep alone for the first time in a long time.

From his spot below, he noticed movement in his apartment. Carefully, he ducked out of sight, behind a post where he could clearly see into the sliding glass door without being easily seen.

Sora opened the sliding glass door, holding a potted plant. She smiled to herself as she set the plant in the sun before picking up a watering can, sprinkling water over it. Setting the can aside, Sora continued to smile, gently touching the green leaves of the plant. She was dressed in her dark purple skirt and black tank top, her long dark red hair was down, blowing in the breeze, just like it did in Kakashi's dreams.

Sora paused, carefully pushing her dark hair behind her ear. She felt as though she wasn't alone. Looking up from her new plant-after the hospital she did a bit of stress shopping and ended up with a fern-she looked to the streets below, searching for who could possibly be watching her. Seeing no one, Sora shrugged her shoulders, wondering if she was paranoid, and headed back inside, rubbing her belly.

Sora finished washing rice and putting it in the cooker when she heard the front door open.

"I'm back."

"Kakashi!" Sora grinned, her heart and mood lifting at hearing his voice. As much as she enjoyed time to herself, she enjoyed his company much better.

She greeted him at the front door, stepping into his arms, standing in her toes to bury her face into his neck. She could feel the weariness emit from his body.

Pulling back she searched his one visible eye. "No luck?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"You must be exhausted. I just started dinner, so you're lucky. Maybe you should shower and nap, I'll wake you when food is ready."

"That's tempting," said Kakashi, tugging on a strand of Sora's long hair, "but we have a lot of catching up to do."

"After you shower," Sora playfully ducked out of Kakashi's reach. "I'll be in the kitchen." Sora turned her back to continue meal preparations, her heart hammering. She would have to tell Kakashi about the pregnancy. She just didn't figure she'd have to do it so soon.

About half an hour later, while Sora was at the stove, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her midsection, causing Sora to jump and drop her spatula to the floor with a clatter.

"K-Kakashi!" Sora put her hand over her heart, blowing out a breath. She bent to retrieve her spatula and throw it in the sink. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," said Kakashi, the twinkle in his eye told her he wasn't. Kakashi wore his usual all black-a black tank top that included his mask, and black cropped training pants that went a couple inches above his ankles. His hair was still damp from his shower and he smelled fresh and musky. Sora's favorite smell.

"So," said Kakashi, handing Sora a new spatula as he leaned against the counter. "What's new with you?"

"Oh you know…" Sora suddenly became very fascinated with the vegetables she was cooking.

"Sora…"

Sora's movements stilled. Turning down off the stove, Sora carefully put the spatula aside. Her movements were calm, but her heart hammered painfully against her chest. Turning from the stove, Sora faced Kakashi with a bright smile.

"Well, I agreed to help Sakura with her medical training today. She needed to test the strength of a shinobi, and she asked me to help her out. The tests were easy. It was a physical exam and a strength exam, a chakra exam, and an endurance exam. During the endurance part, I passed out…."

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow. "You passed out, huh? Was it that bad?"

"I just had to sprint on a treadmill," said Sora, laughing, rubbing the back of her head. It sounded ridiculous out loud. "Then when I came to, I asked Sakura what I would pass out, turns out…" Sora bit her lip, trailing off. "_TurnsoutI'mpregnantthreemonths-_"

"Okay, slow down," Kakashi held up his hands, in a "stop" motion, but he felt his stomach drop. If he heard what he thought he heard…"Can you say that last part slower?"

"I'm pregnant, Kakashi," said Sora, in a clear but quiet voice. She smiled a little. "Three months."

"Pregnant."

"Three months."

"Three months."

"I thought you took-"

"I did. But even those aren't 100% guaranteed. We're the .01%"

"Pregnant…"

Sora took Kakashi's hand. "You're going to be a dad. I'm going to be a mom." Sora chuckled lightly to herself. "We're going to be parents, that's strange isn't it?" Sora gently guided Kakashi's hand to her stomach. After the hospital, she went home and undressed in front of the mirror. Sure enough she had the smallest of bumps-she didn't understand how she didn't notice it, but there it was.

"What do you think, Kakashi? I mean, do we keep it?"

Kakashi had been mesmerized by his hand pressed against Sora's stomach. The longer he stared, the more he realized he guessed he could see the slightest difference, but he knew better than to ask Sora if she had gained weight while he was away. Her question brought him back to reality. Looking up from her stomach he met her steady gaze. Sora always looked sure of every situation she was thrown in. Today, she still looked sure and steady, but he could see by the way she breathed shallowly and searched his eyes she was as scared as he felt.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

Sora shook her head. "I have a check-up appointment in two days to check if it's healthy. I haven't done anything too drastic outside of training, I just want to make sure."

Kakashi looked down at his hand again.

"You're going to be a mom," said Kakashi. Sora nodded once. "I'm going to be a dad." Sora nodded again. Kakashi ran a hand through his silvery hair. "We aren't even married. Shouldn't a kid have married parents?"

"Well, yes," answered Sora, "but it might be better for a kid to see her parents faithful than legally bound."

"Her?"

"Or him," said Sora with a shrug. She laughed, "I mostly call it "it"." Her smile left her face. "So, what's it going to be, Kakashi? Do we keep her? Or him? Because, if you can't do it, I-I don't know if I could do it without you. I think I could. But I don't want to. Not that I'm co-dependent, I'm perfectly independent, I did well without you here I just-"

Kakashi reached his hand up from her stomach to her chin, turning her face toward his. Sora's eyes shone as though she was about to cry, but Kakashi knew she wouldn't.

"So we have about six months until the baby is due," Kakashi logiced. "Do you think it's time we look for a bigger place to live? A one bedroom apartment won't be the best situation. I still have the deed to my family's house. I can easily fix it up, and we can move in there in time for you to nest."

"Nest?"

"I heard women go through a process of making a place homey and ready for a baby just before the baby is due. It's called nesting."

"I know," said Sora, wrinkling her nose. "It's just...strange." Sora smiled up at Kakashi. "So we're doing this? We're going to be parents. And we're going to nest?"

"We're parents. We'll go through a nesting phase."

"Wow." Sora felt a weight lift from her shoulders, not that she thought Kakashi would ask her to get rid of the kid, but it was relieving to know she wasn't in this alone. "So, I thought that would suffice as a welcome home present. I also bought a fern."

"A fern?"

"I thought if I could keep a fern alive, I could keep a kid alive," Sora reasoned. She sighed at Kakashi's look. "Okay, it was an impulse buy! I stress shop! You know that."

"Sounds...reasonable." Kakashi sweatdropped. Carefully, Kakashi lifted Sora from her feet and carried her from the kitchen to the bedroom and carefully laid her on their bed. Sora was silent as Kakashi rolled up her black tank top, exposing her stomach. Carefully rolling down his mask, Kakashi gently kissed Sora's stomach, just below her belly button.

Sora breathed out a sigh and ran her hand through Kakashi's hair as he kissed her stomach again before coming up to lie beside her, pulling her close, his hand pressed protectively over her abdomen and his chin rested atop her head. Soon, Sora heard Kakashi's breathing slow, and he was asleep. For the first time that day, Sora allowed herself to dream. She wondered what the baby would look like. Would it have her eyes and his hair? She laughed, that would be a strange combination. Soon, Sora too, drifted off to sleep, even though it was still daylight.

**o0o**

_Six months later…_

"One more push, Sora! One more big push!"

Sora gripped Kakashi's hand tighter and pushed with everything she had before she collapsed back onto the hospital bed. Kakashi was quite positive Sora realigned the bones in his right hand.

The room was tense with silence. Then, a piercing wail.

"Congratulations," said the nurse, as she took the baby to be cleaned, "it's perfectly healthy!"

"I'm so glad," said Sora, as Kakashi wiped her forehead with a cool, damp cloth. "W-what is it?"

"It's a girl." The nurse carefully walked the baby, freshly swaddled, over to the new parents. Kakashi helped Sora sit up in the hospital bed as the nurse placed the baby in her arms. The baby girl had a patch of thick black hair peeking out from under a pink cap. The baby immediately stopped wailing when it was placed in her mother's arms, it's piercing screams turning into baby hiccups.

"Black hair for my baby girl, huh," murmured Sora as Kakashi touched the soft hair. "Just like my mom."

"Or my mom," said Kakashi.

"She looks like you," Sora cooed, smiling from her baby girl to Kakashi. "She has your nose and, oh! She has your eyes too! See? Lucky girl to be so beautiful like her Papa."

Kakashi blushed as he realized Sora was right. He then felt worried. If his daughter was attractive she had to train to be a strong shinobi so she could defend herself against boy perverts.

"Do you still want to name her Tonbo," asked Kakashi.

"I do," answered Sora, touching the baby's cheek. "Tonbo, dragonfly, the symbol of courage and happiness, and a festival in a shady town where I realized it was time to stop running and be with you. Yes, Hatake Tonbo is a beautiful name."

"Hatake?" Kakashi looked at Sora, his heart warmed. Sora smiled.

"Of course. We may not be married, but she can still have your name. Here, you hold her."

"Hatake Tonbo…" Kakashi awkwardly took Tonbo in his arms. Tonbo whined a little in protest, but immediately quieted. At that moment her eyes opened, and Kakashi swore she looked right into his visible eye, straight into his soul. "Tonbo-chan, my daughter."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, one chapter, two chapters tops, left! :)**


	12. Onward

_**Binds Like A Blessing**_

_Chapter 12: Onward_

**Author's Note: SUPER SPOILERS if you aren't caught up with the series ending of Naruto. If that's the case, I'd advise you not to read. Otherwise, you've been warned!**

* * *

_Two and a half years later…_

Sora unlocked the door to the spacious house her family called "home". It was still daylight, but everything in the house was silent. Quietly, Sora removed her sandals, leaving them by the door, shaking her long red hair out of its bun as she walked quietly through the house.

She paused by one closed door before slowly pushing the door open. The room was white with lavender accents. There was a small bed, big enough for Tonbo and a rocking chair in the corner. The room was clean and vacant. Sora frowned, wondering where Kakashi and Tonbo were.

Finally, she made her way to her bedroom and stopped at the doorway. Sure enough, there was her family, fast asleep. Kakashi stretched out above the blankets, a children's ninja book on his chest. One hand was covering his unmasked face. Beside him, curled under a yellow blanket was Tonbo, her long black hair wild and loose, covering her lower face, only stirred by her breathing. Sora's heart skipped a beat at seeing her family.

Quietly she went to the bathroom to change and wash her face before she soundlessly slipped into bed next to Kakashi's vacant side, after moving the book to the nightstand, and kissed his cheek lightly. Kakashi stirred, opening one onyx eye. A slight smile flitted across his lips as he moved his arm to bring Sora close to him.

"Welcome home," he said as Sora rested her head on his chest and peeked down at their daughter. Every day she looked more and more like Kakashi. It was only when the child set her chin in a stubborn scowl did she resemble Sora.

"How was your mission," asked Kakashi in a quiet voice. He then noticed Sora had a bruise along her jaw. Gently he stroked his thumb along the injury.

"A success," answered Sora, wincing at his gentle touch. "This bruise shouldn't have happened. I was careless and had to engage the enemy at last minute. How was home?"

"We missed you," answered Kakashi.

"Any meltdowns," asked Sora with a gentle laugh.

"Tonbo cried for about twenty minutes when I told her I couldn't put her hair into buns. I'm a shinobi, not a hair stylist."

"That explains the knots in her hair," said Sora, stifling another laugh. She turned serious. "I told Tsunade-sama no more missions for me for a while. Three days away from Tonbo at such a young age is too long."

"How did she take it?"

"She wasn't happy, but in the end she understood." Sora frowned. "I explained to that as a mother, my duties have shifted. I am still a shinobi, but now, first and foremost I'm a mother of a young child. And secondly…" Sora trailed off and buried her face into Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

His breath caught in his chest when he saw Sora's amethyst eyes bright with tears. "I'm pregnant again," she whispered.

Kakashi looked down at her stomach and then at the bruise on her face again. "Did something happen on the mission? You went knowing you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know when I left," Sora whispered back fiercely. "I had a feeling that I might be, but I didn't know for sure. Then in the middle of my mission I got sick, and that's how I blew my own cover. That's when I realized that I was pregnant."

Kakashi blew out a sigh. He wasn't angry at Sora. If anything, since becoming a dad, he had become familiar to the terms worry and fear. "Why are you crying," asked Kakashi, searching Sora's face.

"Because I'm scared," said Sora angrily. "These are dark times for the shinobi world. Something big is about to happen, and I'm afraid. You said it yourself, the Akatsuki has become more active. Training with Naruto is a priority. If there's another war or another large-scale attack, it's not like we can both sit back and watch our friends die. And I can't go into a war knowing that I have Tonbo and now another baby to look after. And I don't expect you to sit behind with me. I know you can't. And that _terrifies_ me." Sora laughed bitterly. "It used to be so easy. I never felt fear of anything. Then I fell in love with you. Then I had a baby. And suddenly, everything I was familiar with, was taken away. Before it used to be going on missions, living or dying and it didn't matter because that was the life of a shinobi. Now that I have a family...it's not that easy anymore."

"Mama?"

Tonbo peeked her sleepy head head around Kakashi's body and yawned before grinning. "Mama home!" Tonbo crawled over Kakashi's stomach, and Kakashi emitted a small "oof" just as Sora pulled her daughter into her arms, sitting up in bed.

"Mama's home, Tonbo-chan," whispered Sora, breathing in the little girl's sweet child smell. Fiercely, Sora rubbed at her eyes and cheeks, wiping away her tears. Tonbo pulled away and searched her mom's face, her onyx eyes piercing-just like Kakashi's.

"Owie?" Tonbo noticed the bruise on Sora's jaw.

"Yeah, Mama has an owie," said Sora as Tonbo frowned at her bruise. "But that just means Mama fought extra hard to protect you and Daddy and our village." Tonbo seemed satisfied by the answer and busied herself with playing with the small pendant of a bird Sora still wore around her neck.

Kakashi sat up in bed too, watching his little family. He watched as Sora gently ran her fingers through Tonbo's hair, working out the knots Kakashi couldn't undo.

Kakashi wished he could tell Sora it would be okay. That the world would be safe and she had nothing to fear, but he couldn't. It was the way of a shinobi. People lived and people died all to protect what they loved. The loss of Asuma and Jiraiya was still fresh in Kakashi's heart, and Sora felt the weight of the loss too. When they were younger, in spite of losing so many comrades, they believed that they were invincible as they evaded death time and time again. However, the older they grew, and the miracle of parenthood, were raw reminders for Kakashi and Sora that people weren't invincible. People were born. People died. And people lived and loved in between.

Now there was another kid in the picture. Kakashi felt the bittersweet sting of pride. He would be a father all over again, and adorable baby laughter would bounce off the walls of his home for a while longer, but Sora was right. The shinobi world was unsettled right now, and Kakashi had a feeling he would be called to duty sooner rather than later.

Sora turned to look at Kakashi. "What are we going to do," she whispered.

Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Kakashi, we had this talk before…"

"I did a lot of thinking while you were away," said Kakashi. "One day, Tonbo is going to grow up and the village boys are going to chase her. I decided on her third birthday I will begin to train her, but otherwise, I also decided that should any boy wish to touch her, he'll marry her first."

"That's very traditional," answered Sora, hiding a smile.

"And I can't instill this rule in her unless I first followed it. We're going to have another kid, Sora, and I want them to understand the value of their word and character as well as the importance of law. So, marry me."

Tonbo looked at her parents, unsure of what was going on. She knew her mom and dad looked very serious and she wanted someone to smile. Finally, her mom smiled.

"You are very persuasive, Hatake Kakashi." Sora leaned over and kissed Kakashi, and Tonbo giggled. Sora ran a hand through her daughter's hair before looking at Kakashi. "Fine, I'll marry you. But it will be a small wedding. When do you want to do it?"

"Sooner rather than later."

**o0o**

Three days later, Sora stood in a complicated but beautifully woven white kimono, looking at her reflection in a full-length mirror. She glanced back at Kurenai who had helped her dress for this special day. Kurenai wore a dark purple kimono and her hands rested over her pregnant belly.

"Who would have thought we'd reach this point," said Sora, trying hard not to cry. She cursed at herself mentally. Pregnancy hormones had changed her hard shell. "Remember when we used to dream about this?"

"I remember," said Kurenai, a sad smile on her lips. She remembered a time when they were little girls in the Academy, training hard to prove to two the cute and cool boys that they were just as cool. Of course, she was joyful for her best friend to finally tie the knot. But the pain of losing Asuma still greeted her every day.

Carefully, Sora walked to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. For a while, both women stood there, arms around each other, anchoring each other. Finally Kurenai pulled away and wiped her tears before laughing and wiping Sora's tears. "The only reason a bride should cry on her wedding is because of happiness."

"I hate weddings," said Sora, allowing Kurenai to help her fix her make-up.

"Good thing you'll only have to do it once."

Sora had to laugh at that. Finally, Kurenai was satisfied with Sora's appearance. "You're lucky you aren't showing yet," said Kurenai.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm kidding, you still look beautiful." Kurenai laughed.

Sora rolled her eyes and ran her hand over her stomach. "Maybe our babies will marry each other," said Sora with a smile. "Then everything will come full circle."

"That'd be nice," agreed Kurenai. "Anyway, I'm going to go now. You've kept Kakashi waiting long enough!"

Quickly Kurenai exited the room, leaving Sora alone. Sora walked back to the mirror and gazed at her reflection. This was it, she was marrying Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake Sora," she whispered what would be her new name out loud for the first time and her heart fluttered. Maybe she was excited for this after all. Running a hand through over her smooth hair done up in a complicated knot she stood tall and exited the room.

The wedding took place at the Hatake Manor with limited guests. Sora carefully walked through her hardwood-floored hallway with petals that led her outdoor to the backyard.

The wedding guests stood when they saw Sora. Tsunade, Gai, Sakura, Naruto, Kurenai, and Yamato were in attendance. Aside from their friends who had passed on, those were the only people Kakashi and Sora wanted at their wedding. Tonbo, who was in Sakura's arms, smiled upon seeing her mom so beautifully dressed.

"Mama," she called out, and Sora found herself blushing and beaming. Then she looked at Kakashi dressed in a black kimono, and he was all she saw.

Finally, she stood before him, and the wedding officiator began the ceremony. Kakashi and Sora decided to have a traditional ceremony. The officiator asked for Sora and Kakashi to join hands so he could tie a red ribbon around their hands. Carefully, Sora placed her hand in Kakashi's, his hand calloused and his grip sure. Sora could tell he smiled at her from behind his mask as the officiator bound their hands together.

The ceremony went by in a blur. Three sips of sake each from the same cup the officiator passed between them and there was one thing left to do before the red ribbon was untied and they were husband and wife. Kakashi and Sora decided not to exchange rings. Instead, they exchanged headbands. The officiator finally untied their hands so Sora could tie Kakashi's headband around his head, gently tugging it down over his left eye. Kakashi then took his headband and tied it around Sora's neck instead of her head, so he wouldn't mess up her hair.

"You may kiss the bride."

Sora smiled up at Kakashi, knowing he wouldn't pull his mask down in front of all of their friends. So she gently met his lips through his mask, knowing the real kiss would come much later after everyone had left and Tonbo had gone to bed.

"You are now man and wife."

**o0o**

_A couple months later…_

"Kakashi…"

Sora stood in front of the Hatake manor, her amethyst eyes wide with worry as Kakashi stood before her with Tonbo in his arms. The little girl cried and clung to her father's neck. She knew by the way her parents whispered to each other and the way her mom cried when she thought no one was watching that her daddy was going away for a very long time.

Gently, Kakashi moved his crying daughter to his hip so he could look into the eyes of his wife. She had cried more often in recent months, but she wouldn't cry now, and for that he was thankful. Kakashi didn't think he could go with her tears the last thing he saw.

"I wish I could go too," she whispered to him, stepping into the free arm he offered, pressing her close. Just then, the baby kicked powerfully in her stomach, and Kakashi felt it too. "It's not right that I'm here while you're out there and…" Sora trailed off, afraid to say what might happen.

The shinobi world she had protected all of her life had entered war, and Kakashi was needed as a leader. The last time he left during the Konoha Invasion of Pain, he had died, but had come back to life. That little bit of knowledge nearly gave Sora an anxiety attack.

"I know," Kakashi said into Sora's red hair, breathing in her scent, memorizing the feel of her body, but it brought him comfort knowing she was here instead of at the war. If she had gone to battle, she would have been in a different division from him since their fighting styles were very different. And if she was in a different division, he couldn't watch over her.

"You'll have Kurenai and Mirai here with you," said Kakashi. Sora and Kakashi invited Kurenai and her daughter Mirai into the Hatake Manor so that they could watch over each other.

"And I've secured the house with a chakra-infused ward," said Sora. Of course she had, thought Kakashi. Sora would do everything she could.

"Kakashi-san, it's time. We can't be late." Sora looked over Kakashi's shoulder to a stern looking jonin who waited to escort Kakashi to the battlefield.

Kakashi nodded once and returned his gaze to Sora.

"I'll be back in no time," he said, smiling through his mask. "Just take care of yourself and Tonbo and get rest. I know this pregnancy is tough on you. You're technically on bed rest. Oh that reminds me, I have gifts."

"Gifts? At a time like this, _gifts_?!"

Kakashi ignored Sora's voice that had risen in volume and pitch. From his pocket he pulled out a small box and handed it to Sora. Sora opened it to reveal a gold ring with a single, circular ruby. Kakashi took the ring out and placed it on her left finger. "I know you didn't want a ring, but it was an impulse buy," said Kakashi with a wink, knowing Sora stressed shopped for ridiculous things. "It reminded me of the Will of Fire, and I still think you need a wedding ring."

Kakashi then carefully placed Tonbo on the ground beside her mother. Tonbo met her father with the same onyx stare he had, and Kakashi's heart nearly dropped from his chest. "And for you, I have this." Kakashi produced a tanto. "I used this while in ANBU. You're going to grow up to be a wonderful shinobi, just like your mama. Protect Mama, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Tonbo, clutching the sheathed tanto to her little body.

"And there's this." The chime of bells rang out through the courtyard as Kakashi produced two bells separated. Both were on strings long enough to be necklaces. He placed one of the bells over Tonbo's head. Tonbo flicked it once, smiling at the sound it made.

"When I get back, your training as a shinobi starts," Kakashi promised.

He stood back up and looked at Sora. "My White Light Chakra Sabre is in our closet. I'm saving that in case we have a son," said Kakashi, touching Sora's protruding stomach. He then took her hand and placed the second bell necklace in it. He smiled at her. "In case I don't come back, make sure our son gets this necklace and the Sabre. It was my dad's too. And when you train them, train them to move swiftly and elegantly in a way so that the bells they wear no longer make sounds."

Kakashi saw Sora's face. "But don't worry, I'll be back. Then no more missions for a while. I promise."

"Kakashi." Sora threw her arms around his neck. Swiftly she pulled down his mask and kissed him hard on the lips before pulling away and pulling his mask back up. "Come back home, Kakashi," she said.

"With you here, I always will. I will defend you and our family and Konoha with my life. I promise." Kakashi smiled at his wife.

"Kakashi-san, we really must go."

"Of course." Kakashi ruffled Tonbo's head and looked at Sora one last time, memorizing what his family looked like.

"I love you," Sora whispered. She knew if she spoke any louder, her voice would break with a sob.

"I love you, Hatake Sora."

Sora held Tonbo's hand, and both the Hatake girls watched the back of the man they loved as he left.

**o0o**

For the next couple of days, Kurenai and Sora attempted to keep occupied with their children as they heard the sounds of battle rage on. Feeling powerful vibrations through the land as the sky went dark.

Sora kept it together for Tonbo and Kurenai and Mirai. But every night without Kakashi, she spent countless hours awake, tears spilling down her cheeks as she prayed for Kakashi to return home.

It was 5 days later when she was watching Tonbo play outside that she heard the front door open. Quietly, she pulled out a kunai from her sleeve and stood.

"I'll be back, Tonbo-chan," said Sora, wandering into her home. The sounds of war had stopped a couple days ago and everything had been eerily quiet. She knew Kurenai and Mirai were napping, and no one should be visiting.

Silently, she made her way to the front door. What she saw made her drop her weapon.

Batter, bruised, bloody, tired, but still standing was Kakashi. "K-Kakashi!" Sora rushed to him, as fast as her pregnant body would allow her to.

Kakashi opened his arms wide and caught her, pulling her into a crushing hug. "I promised I'd come back, didn't I?"

"You're a man of your word," said Sora.

"We won," said Kakashi. "The battle is over. Also...I may or may not have a new title soon."

"What is it?"

"Hokage."

"HOKAGE?!"

Sometimes Sora really hated how Kakashi could be so nonchalant about these kind of things.

**o0o**

_1 year later…_

Sora sat on a checkered blanket, rocking the bundle of blue blanket and baby in her arms as she watched Tonbo and Kakashi train in an open field. At almost 4 years old, Tonbo showed remarkable skill. Just as Kakashi wished, Tonbo could wear the bell necklace he had given her and move swiftly without make it ring. Now Kakashi and Tonbo practiced weaponry, Tonbo using the tanto her father had given her.

"Keep your arm up." Kakashi used his wooden tanto that he used for training his daughter and thwacked her on the wrist, causing her to drop her tanto. Tonbo grabbed her wrist, biting her bottom lip, underneath the black mask she wore like her father, to keep from crying.

Kakashi put a comforting arm around his daughter. "You're doing much better, but you need to remember to keep your arm up."

"Yes, Dad."

"Let's take a break."

Kakashi walked over to the blanket to sit next to Sora. Today, he had taken the day off from Hokage duties. Since becoming Hokage, he had also appointed Sora as one of the official advisers of the Hokage. She advised him to take a day off so he listened, much to the chagrin of Shikamaru who now had a mountain of paperwork because of this day off.

"Hold your son, Kakashi," said Sora with a smile, passing over the bundle.

Kakashi carefully took his son, looking at his sleeping face. Satoshi had inherited his silvery hair, and interestingly enough, his mother's amethyst eyes. Where Tonbo looked just like Kakashi, but with black hair, Satoshi looked like Sora with his regal nose and expressive eyes.

Tonbo quickly ran over and sat next to her mom. "Can we do shuriken training tomorrow, Mom," asked Tonbo.

"We'll try, Tonbo-chan," said Sora. The life of a Hokage and a Hokage's adviser was a busy one. Kakashi and Sora did whatever they could to spend time with their children.

Sora glanced at Kakashi and smiled. Now, Sora could see both of his onyx eyes instead of just one.

"You're staring, Sora."

"I always am."

"It's kind of weird," Kakashi admitted.

"You decided to marry me, Hatake Kakashi."

"And it was one of the best decisions I made, Hatake Sora."

Rebuilding Konoha was not an easy process, but she was glad she got to do so with Kakashi. Since the war, things had been relatively peaceful for the shinobi states. For that, Sora was grateful. She had little to worry about Kakashi going on a mission and never returning. Now, whenever Kakashi left, it was to meet with other Kages. Although she was one of his advisers, depending on where he was going, she often stayed back to care for her children instead of leaving them with a caregiver they hired.

Whenever Sora and Kakashi did have to separate, their hearts were no longer anxious. Kakashi and Sora knew they were bound very tightly to a fate beyond their control. People were born and people died. People lived and loved and changed and grew between these times. The shinobi life was often swift and dynamic, few were lucky enough to live a full and long life. Shinobi are not invincible, they are bound the same fate of birth and death as was every other human. Kakashi and Sora were reminded of that every time they looked at their children.

Sometimes, fate gives people the things they don't want. Children, marriage, the loss of friends, difficult pasts, and everything in between, binding them to a lifestyle they wouldn't have chosen on their own. Even so, sometimes these unplanned binds are some of the best blessings.

_**Fin. **_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading this story. It has been an honor to have you follow, favorite, and review Binds Like a Blessing! Thank you for loving Kakashi, Sora, Tonbo, and Satoshi as much as I do.**

**Long live Naruto!**


End file.
